Expecting The Unexpected
by Beth Greeneee
Summary: It's been a little over eight months since the group was separated from Rosalyn, and they still hasn't found her. The group was going from house to house looking for a permanent shelter. So when the unexpected happens, how will everyone try to expect it? Will it ever be the same for them again? {Sequel to What To Expect Out Of Life} - DarylxRosalyn(OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Wohooo! I finally can published this chapter! Sorry if it was random, I'll try to fix them later! by the way! Title by Lavendor Queen THANK YOU SO SO MUCH I LOVE YOU! Well, I'm not good with introduction... so please forgive me! SEASON 3 START!**

 **Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

 _'...' Thought_

 ** _"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Reunion**

It's been eight month since they left the farm, since they left _her_ and they still hadn't found her, but it didn't mean that she isn't in the area. They were left out in the open with no food, shelter, or safety, but at least they are together. Thinking about her being alone out there hurt them so much, but they can't do anything more than leaving some signs on their way.

In the first months, they had left signs to say where they had been or were going—either they paint some letter on cars or left some mark on a tree. But then, for the past few months they had stopped, because Rick found something that belonged to her on a corpse. Then concludes that that she's already died. After all, eight months was a long time for someone to survive on their own, especially in a world where the dead was eating the living.

There'd been plenty of times in the months that they spent to run from hordes of walkers, moving from house to house. They'd found a house and holed up in there for a day or two before walkers found them which causing them to moved out and searched for another place to stay, even for a while. With Lori's pregnancy, she has became the main priority of the group and they had to search for a place where she can rest from the car ride. They didn't even bother washing or cleaning themselves or their clothes.

Even after eight months, it still hurt, and it always would.

The group were resting, all of them gathering on the side of the road, they were silent. It always did for the past eight month. Their head snapped when they hear a branch snapped from behind of a tree. Daryl quickly stood up and pointed his crossbow at the tree.

"We know you're there," he said "Come on out and I might not shoot an arrow through your head."

"Alright, just don't shoot" the voice said as the person came out, it was a man, he was probably younger than Glenn by a few year, but there's something about him that reminds them of someone.

"What do ya want?" Daryl asked crossbow still not lowered

"I'm sorry I just passing by and I see you guys," The man explained "I have no intention to hurt any of you, really"

Rick nodded to Daryl, silently telling him to lower his crossbow which he did hesitantly. "What's your name?" Rick asked

"I'm Nathaniel" he replied

"Are you alone?" he asked again

"Actually I'm not a-"

"Nath! Dammit where did you go?!"

Daryl and Rick quickly raised their gun as they heard someone coming closer. A man older than Nathaniel came out and he looked up only to raised his hands in the air "The hell?"

"Who the fuck are you?" This time Daryl asked

"God, such language you have there, man" The man retorted before he stopped when he see Daryl glaring "I'm Christopher and I mean no harm"

"How many of your people?" Rick asked

"Four, me included" Christopher said "There are two-"

"Chris! Nath! Where the hell are you?! Don't leave us back here alone!" This time a girl came out as she quickly hide behind Christopher "Jesus!"

"What's going on?" the girl asked

"I don't know, Nath seems to found few people" Christopher replied carefully

"This is why I told you not to ran away on your own" Nicole huffed as she glanced sharply at Nathaniel

"Sorry..." he mumbled

"Goodness! Nathaniel, Christopher, Nicole! What are you guys-"

Everyone seems froze in their place as they stared at the blonde girl who just appeared from the forest. They were all quiet, mouth hanging open, some of them even gaped, trying to find a word to say, anything. But no one said a word as Daryl and Rick slowly lowered their gun without taking their eyes off from the blonde.

"Holy shit…" Glenn muttered as he stared wide-eyed at her.

The sound of his voice seemed to snap the others out of their shock, and Carl was the first to react.

"Rosalyn!" He stood up from his place and ran towards her, crashing himself onto her, he threw his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. Rosalyn froze in place as she looked down to the boy, her eyes slowly glistered with tears.

"You've gotten taller, Carl" was the only thing that Rosalyn managed to say. But it seemed to be enough for Carl, who pulled away, grinning brightly at her. Rosalyn gave him a smile in return as she ruffled his hair "It's good to see you, kid."

Glenn was the next to approach her, laughing in a happy way. He pulled her into a tight friendly hug, which Rosalyn returned gratefully. He pulled away, holding her by the shoulder and stared at her with a relieved eyes "I can't believe it! You're alive?!"

"As you can see, yes I am" Rosalyn laughed lightly "It's nice to see you again, Glenn"

"It's nice to see you too, Rosalyn" he laughed. As soon as Glenn released her, Carol was the next one to take his place. Then it was Maggie and Beth, who quickly threw themselves at her and bawled their eyes out. After Rosalyn done comforting the Greene sisters, Hershel came forward to greet her, followed by T-Dog and lastly Lori.

"Wow... Would you look at that" Rosalyn laughed as she stared at the pregnant woman in amazement. Lori quickly hugged her tightly, which making Rosalyn to took a small step back to put some space between them, so that she won't hurt the baby "It's good to see you too, Lori"

"Why? How? Oh my god" Lori breathed in her ear. "I'm so glad you're okay"

"Me too" Rosalyn laughed and Lori pulled away from her before sending a smile to her. Lori took a step back to make Rosalyn to see Daryl, who hadn't moved an inch since she had stepped out. He was staring at her with that scowl of his and she know that he was angry. Just as he took a step forwards towards her the man from earlier spoke

"Wait, you knew this people, Rose?" Nathaniel asked as Daryl stopped his attempt on approaching her and looked down to his feet

"Oh, right! They're friends of mine," Rosalyn explained as she looked over to him "Do you remember the group that I told you guys about?" When he nodded, she motioned to the group in front of them. "Well, this is them."

Rick came forward now, seeming to sense that it was time to speak up. Like Daryl, he didn't move and stayed in his place when everyone else had their reunion with Rosalyn. The entire time, he'd been looking at the ground with an awkward look on his face which confused Rosalyn to the end.

"My name's Rick Grimes. This is my wife, Lori, and my son, Carl." Rick introduce himself and his family

Three of Rosalyn's friends nodded to Rick's family in greeting as Rick motioned to the Greene family "And this is Hershel Greene and his two daughters, Beth and Maggie. That's Glenn, T-Dog, Carol, and that's Daryl," he went on, pointing to each person as he named them one by one

"Isn't it nice to finally meet you all" Christopher smiled lightly as threw his hand around Rosalyn's shoulder, causing her to snap out of her thought "Although we already introduce ourselves, would you mind to do it again, Rose?"

"Oh, yeah, sure" Rosalyn nodded, but instead of introducing them, she glanced across to where Daryl stood, she could see that his cobalt eye was locked on Christopher's hand which was still wrapped around her shoulder, and his jaw was tensed in sign of his that said he was pissed. Rosalyn tried to ignore that and continued, "Well guys, these two are Christopher, my older brother and Nathaniel Milled, my younger brother"

"Brothers?" Daryl asked, seeming to have finally snapped out of whatever it was that had kept him silent. Rosalyn notice that his expression changed into relief as soon as she says brother, but it might be just her imagination

"Yeah," she nodded "And this is Nicole, Christopher's girlfriend"

"Nice to finally meet you all, just as Chris say" Nicole smiled "Rosalyn has told us a lot about you."

"I wish we could say the same." Rick said "She doesn't really talk about her family to us"

"Do not take it personally," Nathaniel chuckled "Rosalyn doesn't like to talk about something if you didn't ask her to. She is not very conversationalist, she is tend to just listen to people than talking along with them."

"Well, sometime... yeah" Rosalyn shrugged

"But she is change somehow!" Christopher laughed as he ruffled her hair

"Oh, be quiet" Rosalyn laughed lightly as she removed her brother's hand from her head

"So, I take it you have been on the move for a while..." Christopher said, eyeing each one of them

"Yeah, we've just been lookin' for somewhere safe, somewhere that we would be able to stay for longer than just a few weeks and be safe." Rick explained before he looked towards Rosalyn "Do you know a place?"

"We've been in this area a while and we hadn't found anything," Nathaniel started instead "But seems like, Rosalyn had found a place and she said it's safe, or that what her instinct say, but she refused to say anything"

"Hey!" Rosalyn pouted and huffed "My instinct were usually right, you know"

"Don't ever underestimate her instinct, or else, she will be mad" Christopher said to the other with a chuckle as everyone smiled slightly

"Just so you guys got informed," Rosalyn huffed "I actually found a prison that I _know_ would be pretty safe. It's fortified; it has fences."

"Why didn't you tell us anything about that place?"

"Because there's only four of us, and I don't think we make it through" Rosalyn explained "It would take more than four people to clear that place from walkers and if I told you about this, you'd insisted on taking the place even if we don't have enough people and that will got us killed"

"True" Christopher nodded in agreement

"Well, now you have" Rick said before he paused "... You still want to be in one group with us, again?" Rick asked with a rise of an eyebrow

"Do you even has to ask?" Rosalyn grinned "Let's check on the place"

Rick nodded in satisfactions. "Let's get goin' then."

"I'll come too," Daryl decided as he walked over to where his motorbike was parked so that he could take his crossbow.

"Chris, you, Nath, Nicole... you stay here and... talk with the other, okay?" Rosalyn asked as she looked at Christopher

"But I'll go with you" Christopher refused

"Nope" Rosalyn shook her head "Just try to talk and get along with the others. And I need you to stay on guard, alright?"

"Fine" Christopher nodded in defeat

"All right. The rest of you stay here," Rick instructed the others. "We'll be back soon."

* * *

Everyone was silent as they made their way through the woods to the train tracks that led straight past the place that Rosalyn had mentioned. She was on the lead, with Rick and Daryl following close behind. She could feel Daryl's gaze on her back while they're walking. But, for some reason, she couldn't make herself tell him to stop. She just can't seems to get the words out from her mouth.

The walk was kind of awkward and Rosalyn decided to ignore their weird behavior towards her. Finally they reached a hill where they can see the prison that Rosalyn mentioned. It was pretty crowded with walkers, but they could always take a shot on getting that prison.

She knew that, if they were able to clear even a section of the prison cells, it would be one of the safest places in the world, or so she thought. The fences were more than enough to keep the walkers from getting at them

"What do you think?" Rosalyn asked

She looked over at Rick, who was staring out at the prison with an appreciative gleam in his eyes.

"It's perfect."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yass! For all of you who just read this story, I'll inform you that this is a sequel to my other story: What To Expect Out Of Life! (In case you didn't read my summary!) Well, I publish this.. maybe three weeks after I completed WTEOL (Weird, I know) because I have nothing to do! Please forgive me if it was weird and random... :3 ANYWAY,THANK YOU FOR READING!** **PLEASE REVIEW AND** **ALSO if you had read the prequel which is WTEOL I'm grateful that you still reading my -weird- story! Well, Thank you so so much! :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

 **Love, Reinnacchi~**

 **XoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Enjoy!**

 **Anyway this is long and random hope you like it! Sorry if it suck!**

 **Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

 _'...' Thought_

 ** _"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Seed**

Once they informed the other about the prison, they carefully made their way down from the railroad tracks to the prison gates. There weren't very many walkers outside of the prison, so they didn't have to worry to approach the fence. While Rick starts to cut the fence so the group can get within the prison exterior, everyone gathered with their backs to Rick, keeping an eye on the few walkers that were appearing from the forest.

As one of the walkers started stumbling closer towards them, Glenn hurried forward and pushed it into the fence with a shovel to hold him down while Maggie came up behind him and bashed its head in with a hammer.

"Watch the backside!" T-Dog warned

"Got it."

When Rick finished making a hole big enough for them to squeeze through, he ushered everyone through it. "Hurry, hurry!" Rick said to T-Dog as he got in quickly. When it was just Rosalyn and Rick outside of the fence, Rick hesitated, motioning for her to go through before him.

"You go first" she shook her head and gave his shoulder a light push, indicating for him to go first. Rick rolled his eyes and squeezed through, with Rosalyn right behind him. She still prioritizing the safety of other people more than her own.

As soon as Rosalyn got in, Glenn and Darylstepped up to tie back the fence so no walkers can enter behind them. Rosalyn turned around when she heard a sound of walkers moaning coming from behind them. The walkers from the prison yard had spotted them and were making their way over to them, thinking that they reached them.

She turned back around to see Glenn has finished tying up the fence and then, a female walker threw herself toward him only to smash into the fence as Glenn jumped back with a surprised yelp before he turned towards Maggie to take his weapon.

Now that they has tied the fence, they din't have to worry about any walkers following them into the walkway. They started to make their way towards the front entrance, stopping at the prison gates. They paused to put down their stuff and observe the prison yard a bit more closely.

Rosalyn looked at an overturn bus that was set up in front of the entrance, but it wasn't exactly in the way of the gate so it doesn't block any of their path. She then averted her eyes to look across the yard at another entrance where the last guard tower was stationed. The gate at the other side that was separating the yard from the courtyards was still open, allowing the walkers from the prison pour into the yard, filling the yard with even more of walkers.

Rick stares at the front gate "It's perfect" Rick muttered for the second time "If we could shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard... We can pick off these walkers. We'll take the field by the night"

"But how do we shut the gate?" Hershel questioned

"I'll do it," Glenn volunteered. "You guys cover me."

"No, it's a suicide run," Maggie shook her head

"I'm the fastest." He replied simply

"No. You, Maggie, Nicole, Beth, Nathaniel and T-Dog draw as many as you can over there." He motioned to the walkway on the other side of the entrance. "Pop 'em through that fences. Daryl, you go back to the other tower. Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time. We don't have a lot of ammo to waste. Hershel - you, Carl, and Christopher take this tower." He nodded up to the tower right behind him.

Carl nodded. "All right."

"Rosalyn and I will run for the gate." Rick said as she turned towards the blonde woman who gave him a nod

Nathaniel and Christopher looked towards their sister's gaze and nodded to her before leaving towards their spot. Rosalyn and Rick readied themselves before Lori opened the entrance gate, and the two of them shot out into the yard. As soon as ran out, everyone up in the towers started firing while the rest of the group started banging on the fence and shouting, trying to draw attention away from the two out in the field.

Rick and Rosalyn run towards the gate and kill some of the walkers that was coming towards them. They were about halfway to the fence when a bullet hit the ground directly in front of Rick, missing him by only a few inches. Both he and Rosalyn stopped and looked to the tower, at where Carol stood.

"Sorry!" the woman called down to them as they continued their way

Finally, they made it to the gate, and Rosalyn closed it quickly to prevent any more walkers inside the courtyard from filing out and allow Rick to lock it shut. As soon as it was closed, the two of them disappeared into the last tower.

"They did it," Carol breathed in relief.

Daryl cupped the side of his mouth as he shouted to the others. "Light it up!"

The rest of the group took out their firearms and started finishing off what remained of the walkers in the field, Rick and Rosalyn joining from the top of their tower. All that could be heard was the sound of gunfire. Rick chuckled lightly as Rosalyn grinned beside him while they continuied to shoot. Then the last walker fell to the ground and after that, it was silence.

Daryl and Carol walked back down the tower to join the others at the entrance.

"Fantastic!" Carol said excitedly

"Nice shootin'," Daryl said, earning a bright smile from the older woman.

Hershel reached out and patted Daryl on the back

"You okay?" Carol asked as she approached Lori, who was holding open the gate to let the others through into the field.

"Haven't felt this good in weeks," Lori smiled as Daryl patter her shoulder

Carol grinned and ran out into the field with Carl and Daryl behind her "We haven't had this much space since we left the farm!" she squealed as everyone else started filing out into the yard.

As Rick and Rosalyn approached the group, T-Dog shouted excitedly "Woo!"

* * *

When night fell, having taken the yard, everyone but Daryl and Rick sit down for a fireside meal. Daryl was up on the prison bus, keeping watch at the front gate, where everyone had parked their vehicles. Rick was walking around the perimeter over and over again. Christopher between his sister and Nicole while Nathaniel sat between Lori and Beth.

"Mmm," Glenn hummed as he finished his food. "Just like mom used to make."

Everyone chuckled lightly

"Tomorrow, we'll pull the bodies together," T-Dog said. "We wanna keep them away from that water now. If we could dig a canal under the fence, we'll have plenty of fresh water."

"And this soil is good too," Hershel added. "We could plant some seed. Grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soy beans..." Hershel paused as he turned his head towards Rick "That is his third time around," he said, seeming unimpressed

Everyone followed his gaze to Rick who's walking slowly beside the fences "If there was any part of it compromised, he'd have found it by now," Hershel said.

"Rosalyn?" Carol called from across the fire, pulling the young woman's gaze to her. Carol was placing several cooked pieces of meat into a bowl and once it was fille, she held it out towars Rosalyn's direction. "Do you mind taking this up to Daryl?"

Rosalyn stared at her for a moment, she know that Carol was trying to help her to patch things up between her and Daryl. He had been avoiding her ever since she came back, and she didn't have the courage to talk with him either, she wasn't even sure why. She thougt that she would be happy to see Daryl again and she really was, but this felt awkward. It wasn't because she doesn't have any feelings towards him anymore, she felt for him maybe more than she had eight months ago.

It seems like he really was pissed at her, and that was the reason why she didn't dare to talk to him normally like she had did eight months ago. But when she thought about it for a moment, they couldn't ignore each other forever, because she was sure she was going to team up with him sooner or later in the future. She didn't want it to be awkward when the time comes and decided to take the oppurtunity to fix things between them.

Rosalyn took a deep breath and slowly stood up, taking the bowl from Carol "Thank you" she muttered to the woman who gave her a nod as a reply.

She walked slowly and carefully as if she were going to a war and she was sure that the others pretty much noticed it. She was worried about what kind of conversation that she should bring up to Daryl - No- she should be worried at how she would appologize to him, she didn't want to hear how angry he was at her, or how he no longer had any feelings for her.

She walked around to the under of the bus and forced herself to look up at Daryl, who was already staring down at her. She tried to give her usual, goofy grin, but all she was able to muster up was a small timid smile.

"Can I join you?" she mumbled

Daryl nodded and strapped his crossbow to his back so that he could reach a hand down to help Rosalyn up to the bus. Rosalyn stared at his hand for a moment before taking it, allowing him to help her up on the bus while she kept a hold of the bowl of meat in her other hand. Once she was up on the bus with him, Rosalyn expected him to let go of her hand and ignored her more. But instead, he kept hold it as he stared down at her.

They were standing close enough to him that their body would be touching. Rosalyn cleared her throat and slowly pulled her hand from Daryl's grasp as she took a step back, putting some distance between them. She thought that she saw a look of hurt flash across his face, but it was gone before she could ask herself.

"Here," Rosalyn muttered as she held the bowl out to him. She looked down while brushing stards of her hair behind her ear shyly

Daryl took it with a nod, his fingers grazing slightly across hers. "Thanks."

"You're welcome" She mumbled silently, placing her hand behind her while swinging herself back and forwards nervously. Daryl stared at her before he turned back to look out at the open space on the other side of the fence where walkers was gathering having been drawn by sound of their gunshots.

"Where'd you find 'em?" he asked as Rosalyn snapped out from her own thought and turned to him

Rosalyn smiled slightly "I didn't find them. They was the one who found me, I was staying at the house where we searched for Sophia, do you remember?" She saw Daryl look at her in confuse as she smiled. "Well, it was the closest and the safest place I can think off that moment."

Daryl nodded slowly "So you were alone before they found you?"

"Yeah... well, not completely alone though" She smiled slightly at her attempt of jokes

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think you can count walkers as a company"

"You are right, they were not a very good company" she let out a small forced laugh

Daryl scoffed as he knelt to set down his bowl on the bus before straightening back up to turn towards her. "Enough with the fucking jokes already" he snapped with a glare. "Why?"

"Why what, Daryl?" She asked, pretending to not know what he was talking about, she couldn't bring herself to look at him now that things had turned into a more serious situation. So she continued to stare at anything that wasn't Daryl "I don't know what are you talking about"

"You fuckin' know what am I talkin' 'bout!" he snapped as he took a threatening step forwards

"Look at me and asnwer the damn question" he growled as he stood a few feet away from her "Why did you fuckin' lie about meeting at the highway?"

Rosalyn paused as she looked up to stared at him "I didn't lie about it" she whispered

"Then, what?" he ask angrily and he just got angrier when she didn't answer "It was all just a fuckin' lie!"

"It's not!" Rosalyn raised her voice slightly with tears brimming on her eyes "I _did_ make it to the highway,"

She see Daryl looked down at her, waiting for her to continue.

"It took me three days to get there, but you were already gone. I found the signs that you'd been leaving, and I followed them, but they stopped." She paused as her sobbed slightly. "Why did you stop leaving a sign?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly.

Daryl didn't say anything as he reached up to a necklace hanging around his neck and pulled the rest of the necklace out of his shirt. Rosalyn blinked confusedly at his action before she paused when she realized that the necklace around his neck was her necklace, she reached out to take tags and key that was dangling on the necklace, so that she could get a closer look at were partly stained with blood, but she could still see what was engraved there; at the front: Rosalyn Miller and at the back: _'Thank you for being beside me'_.

"My... necklace?" she asked

"Yeah," He nodded, staring down at the bloodstained metal in her hands "You were always wearing that"

Rosalyn blinked, surprised that he had noticed that "Right," she muttered as she nodded with a smile "I lost them when walkers was chasing me. Where did you find them?"

"Rick and I found 'em on a dead woman," he explained slowly. "The face was all smashed, so we couldn't see who, but she had your hair..."

"Goodness" she muttered

"At first, I didn't wanna believe it was you, but even after a few months later, we didn't found you." He paused. "I thought about goin' off to look for you on my own. But then, I know you won't be pleased by it"

"You are right... I won't" She smiled softly before she threw herself at him and hugged him "I'm so sorry"

He paused in surprise before he patted her head "Ain't got nothin' to apologize for," Daryl muttered

She slowly looked up to him and she saw that he was scowling like he had been before, but there wasn't any real anger in it now, it was more like a relieved scowl.

"But if you do that again, I'm gonna hunt you down" Daryl warned

"Alright" she laughed lightly as she pulled herself back from him, but still close enough with him.

He continued to stared at her face, seeming to be taking in every aspect of her face like he was afraid that he's not going to see her anymore. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere... not anymore" she said as she took his hand and gripped onto it as he do the same "I really missed you" she muttered.

Daryl stared at her for a moment before he lowered his face towards hers and slowly pressed his lips onto hers. Rosalyn's heart almost leapt out of her chest and she closed her eyes to focus on the feeling. Then after he pulled away, he pulled her into a tight hug before he pressed a kiss on top of her head and rested his chin on top of it

Back with the group, the group was staring at the two figures who's hugging on the bus along with Nicole and Christopher, but Nathaniel wasn't impressed by this. He was staring over at the man who was hugging his sister, pressing a kiss on her freaking lips and head.

Christopher threw a small rock at him, making him to look away from the two and glared at him. "Dude, don't be so jealous" he teased "Just chill"

"Shut up" he frowned "What sort of relationship do those two have?" he asked instead.

"We're actually not sure," Lori smiled

"They didn't tell us anything about their relationship and about whatever's going on between them. But they seemed pretty serious." Maggie added with a grin

"Really serious" Carol corrected her

"Right" They grinned at each other

They quickly fell silent again as Rosalyn and Daryl walked towards them. Rosalyn sit back down into her spot beside her older brother, and Daryl settled in next to her, making everyone exchanged knowing looks while Nathaniel glared pointedly at Daryl, who returned with a rise of an eyebrow. Daryl decided to annoy the living out of him and shifted closer until he was practically pressed against her side before sending a small cocky smirk at her brother

The other looked at them with amused face as they watched them sending a glare at each other. Christopher chuckled slightly at Daryl, it seemed that his sister had managed to find someone who was just as interesting as she is.

"Bethy, sing Paddy Reilly for me," Hershel asked suddenly, obviously trying to stop Daryl and Nathaniel from glaring at each other "I haven't heard that, I think, since your mother was alive."

"Daddy, not that one, please," Maggie begged.

Hershel paused and think for a moment. "How about uh... Parting Glass?" he requested.

"No one wants to hear," Beth argued, obviously shy about singing in front of so many people.

"Why not?" Glenn asked

Ok..." She said quietly said before sitting a little bit straighter

" _Of all the money_

 _That e'er I've had_

 _I spent it in good company…_ "

Then suddenly Rosalyn joined, her voice easily harmonizing with Beth making all eyes averted to her with a surprise look

" _And all the harm_

 _That e're I've ever done_

 _Alas, it was to none but me._

 _And all I've done_

 _For want of wit_

 _To memory now, I can't recall_

 _So fill to me the parting glass_

 _Goodnight and joy be with you all._ "

There was a pause as Beth and Rosalyn glanced over to Maggie and, when they started up again, Maggie mixed her voice in with theirs.

 _"Oh, all the comrades_

 _That e'er I had_

 _Were sorry for my going away_

 _And all the sweethearts_

 _That e'er I had_

 _Would wish me one more day to stay_

 _But since it falls unto my lot_

 _That I should rise and you should not_

 _I'll gently rise and I'll softly call_

 _Goodnight and joy be with you all_

 _Goodnight and joy be with you all."_

Everyone was silent for a moment, Rick had joined them when they busy hearing them sing, kneeling between his wife and his son

"Beautiful," Hershel said with a kind smile while Glenn patted Maggie's tight with a smile

Rick looking around at everyone "Better all turn in. I'll take watch over there," he said, nodding to the inside of the prison "We got a big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

He hesitated before glancing at his son and looked up to everyone. "Look, I know we're all exhausted. This was a _great_ win. But we've gotta push just a little bit more." He looked up to the fence where the walkers from the courtyard were gathered. "Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. It looks like this place fell pretty early. It could mean supply maybe in tack. They've infirmary, commissary"

"An armory?" Daryl asked.

"That'll be outside the prison itself, not too far away. The warden's office should've the location. Weapon, food, medicine, this place could be a gold mine" He said while pointing at the prison eagerly. "Now you mention it. My medical things is running low" Rosalyn nodded

"But we dangerously low on ammo, we'll run out before we even make a dent" Hershel said while shaking his head "Even with what Rosalyn and her family brought,"

"That's why we have to go in there... hand-to-hand." Rick said, bu the group still looked hesitant at his word "After all we've been through, we can handle it," Rick said in an attempt to raise morale. "I know it." He looked down at his son with a small smile. "These assholes don't stand a chance."

When nobody made to argue against it and stayed silent, Rick nodded and stood up to return to the gate that he. Lori slowly scrambled onto her feet and waddled after him and Rosalyn had noticed that there seemed to be some tension between Rick and Lori. She wasn't sure what it was, but something must've happened after she left to cause it, something that Rick couldn't seem to be able to get over or maybe Lori must've told him about her affair with Shane.

Rosalyn could just shook her head and lay her head to Daryl's shoulder, ignoring when he tensed for a moment.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, tell me what you think, oh and THANK YOU FOR READING!** **PLEASE REVIEW AND** **ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

 **Love, Reinnacchi~**

 **XoXoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Enjoy!**

 **Anyway this is long and random hope you like it! Sorry if it suck!**

 **Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

 _'...' Thought_

 ** _"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Seed II**

The next day, Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl and Rosalyn decided to take the interior while the rest serve as a distraction. They who would be going into the interior made sure that they had everything they would need for the push. They didn't know how many walkers there were inside, so they needed to be ready for them. Nathaniel walked towards her sister with a stern look as he approach her "Rosalyn" he called out

"Yes?" Rosalyn asked as she turned towards her brother

"You shouldn't go, I'll take your place" he said

"No, you can't" she shook her head

"Then take me or Chris" he insisted as Rosalyn frowned her eyebrow and put her hand on his shoulder

"No, please Nath, we've talked about this..." Rosalyn said

"Christopher is not pleased and so am I" he frowned "You could be attacked when you were in there"

"No I won't" she smiled "We'll have each other back... We always do"

"Rosalyn..." he sighed as he stared at her. He was sure that she felt a lot safer now with this bigger group than she had when it was just the four of them, but he can't just trust them as much as Rosalyn trust them, he just met them yesterday and it's not like he can trust anyone just after a day.

"I'll be okay, I can guarantee you" she grinned as she gave him a thumb

Nathaniel stared at her for a moment and sighed in defeat before nodding hesitantly. Rosalyn smiled at his respond, but she didn't expect him to hug her tightly while whispering quietly to her "Just please be careful"

"It's not like I'm going to a war" She laughed as she patted his back and he pulled back from her "But I will"

"Let's get going" Rick called from where he stood by gate leading into the courtyard with the rest of the group. The two siblings exchanged looks at each other before the two of them went to join everyone by the gate. After the last check, every one of them scattered into their position

"Ready?" Hershel asked from where he stood by the gate

When everyone nodded, Rick removed the link that had been keeping the gate closed and jerked the gate open and they stepped through in to the courtyard. Hershel quickly closed it again so that no walkers can get out.

The walkers closest to the gate turned around to attack them immediately as Rick and T-Dog quickly killed them. Once the walkers fall onto the ground, they quickly formed a circle formation where their back was facing each other. It prevent any one of them from being overrun and it would prevent them from having any blind spots. They only break out of the formation when they're going to take down some walkers on their way.

"Don't break rank!" Rick snapped when he see T-Dog breaking out of the formation

"We need that!" T-Dog argued as he ran over to a fallen corpse.

"T! T!" Rick warned when a nearby walkers went after him. T-Dog snatched up a shield from a corpse and pushed the walker down onto the ground as Maggie quickly went to stab it "Maggie! Maggie!" Rick yelled when she walked out. Maggie quickly fell back into formation.

"Almost there," Rick muttered as they pushed further in.

The group approached one of the side entrances in the middle of the courtyard. They had taken out all the walkers out front, and they seemed to be in the clear, for now. Everyone still stood on edge as Rick opened the door, and when nothing did come out, they turned their attention on the other side of the entrance. Rick eyes widen as he see that there was another fenced courtyard there filled almost completely with walkers.

Rick backed away as quickly pressed themselves against the wall when they spotted the walkers. Suddenly Rosalyn pointed out ahead when she see some walker in S.W.A.T gear walking towards them and before they can react, another came from the other side of the wall. Daryl shoot his crossbow at the walker, but his arrow just thrown back by the helmet while the other were hacking away at the helmets, hoping that it might somehow damage the brain enough to kill the walkers.

When he finally realize that it won't work, Rick finally decided to push the walker away from him as a walker with mask appeared from the door. Maggie tried to attack it with her machete, but failed because fo the mask, so she could just push it away.

After Daryl was stabbed down a female walker, Rick come running towards the walker in gear and pushed it down to the ground before he ran towards the fence "Daryl!" He called out as he killed one of the walker and ran towards the fence. He kicked one of the walkers that was stumbling towards him as Daryl came and dragged the fence to close it.

Rosalyn noticed that one of the walker in gear grabbed Maggie and pulled her "Maggie! Try to pull up the helmet and stabs the neck!" Rosalyn instructed as Maggie did as she pulled the helmet and stabbed the walker from its jaw until it fell limp onto the ground.

"You see that? It worked" Maggie grinned as T-Dog pulled the helmet before Glenn stabs the neck while Rosalyn pulled the other one and Daryl stabs it. Once the blade was free, the body fell forward on to the ground. Daryl stared down at it for a moment before looking up at Rosalyn with a nod. Rosalyn could just smiled slightly at him.

She turned her attention away from Daryl as she heard Rick angrily kicked the walkers with mask to the ground and watched as he ripped off its mask before stabbing it in the eye. For a moment, everyone just stood in silence, catching their breath as they glanced around the area.

Everyone walked back out into the open, staring around at the courtyard which is finally emptied. Glenn jogged towards the gate where the others were waiting for them anxiously.

"Stop," Rick called before he got too far

Glenn stopped to turn back and look at the others, confused. Everyone but T-Dog was looking around in every corner, checking if there was more walkers.

"What? It looks secured," Glenn said

"Not from the look of that courtyard over there," Daryl while pointing at the walkers behind the fence that they closed before. He then motioned to the body of a young woman lying a few feet away from them. "And that's a civilian," Daryl observed.

"So the interior could be overrun with walkers from outside the prison," T-Dog concludes

"Well, if the walls down, what're we gonna do?" Glenn asked. "We can't rebuild this whole place."

"We can't risk a blind spot," Rick said as he turned towards the caged stairs that will lead them into the cell block "We have to push in."

Rosalyn quickly followed after Rick as she walked behind him with Daryl and the rest behind her. The group gathered together at the porch step and waited as Rosalyn reached out to open the door. Suddenly Daryl stopped her and stepped forward to open it for them. Rick jumped inside as soon as it was open, but there wasn't anything there, there's only a door. He decided to stepped in side carefully and the rest of the group followed behind him.

T-Dog closed the outside door behind him once everyone was through while Rick opened another door leading further towards the cell block. It was an empty sitting area with all the trash that had been left behind. Rick motioned for the others to check around the area, to see if it was abandoned as it seemed.

While they went to do as he said, Rosalyn looked up to see a corpse sitting up in the watch tower caught. She looked towards Rick as she silently telling him that she was going to check the corpse. He nodded, as she started making her way up the stairs, with Rick watching from the bottom of the stairs. She paused at the entrance to glance back down at Rick who nodded at her before she stepped into the tower with knife raised in front of her. She relaxed when she saw all the blood that splattered on the glass behind it.

She paused when her eyes spotted the ring of keys looped on its belt. She removed the keys before she looked down to where Daryl stood and showing him the keys in her hand. He replied with a nod as she walked back down to meet with Rick at the end of the stairs

"I found keys" she said as she tossed the keys to Rick who caught it with a nod in thanks.

Then, everyone walked over to where Daryl was standing by the entrance to the cell block. The others stayed back while Rick went through the keys, trying to to open the door as they slowly stepped inside. They went by each cell, searching for walkers that might be hiding in the shadow. They only found more inmate bodies that had already been shot through the head.

Once they knew that the first floor was cleared, Daryl and Rosalyn made their way up to the second floor. As they reached on to the walkway, there was a loud clanging from the end of the walkway. They exchanged quick looks and started making their way towards the noise.

At the second cells from the end of the hall, they stepped back into the railing as a walker reached through the bars for them. Daryl nodded to Rosalyn as he continued to the last cell as another walker reached out towards nodded at each other as Rosalyn flipped her knife in her hand and stabbed the walker in the head while Daryl took out the second.

* * *

Maggie and Glenn were outside gathering the others to bring them into the cell block, while the rest of the men were clearing the bodies out of the cells. As soon as the other got into the cell block, Rick stepped down the stairs

"What do you think?" He asked

"Home sweet home," Glenn replied almost sarcastically

"For the time being." he pointed out

"It's secure?" Carol asked.

"This cell block is," Rick assured her.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel questioned

"In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary." Rick explained

"We sleep in the cells?" Beth asked.

"Rosalyn found some keys on a guard. Daryl has a set too."

"I ain't sleepin' in no cage," Daryl's voice echoed from the second floor as the other looked up. "I'll take the perch."

It became silent again as the others had spread out to choose their cells. Rosalyn stepped down the stairs as Nicole quickly pulled her into a tight hug with Christopher and Nathaniel close behind her "Oh my god! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where did it hurt?" Nicole asked frantically as she held Rosalyn by the shoulder and checked for any injuries

Rosalyn laughed lightly "I'm not, don't worry"

"Nice teamwork, sis" Christopher smirked at her as he patted her head

"Yeah" Rosalyn smiled as she glanced to the side to see Rick silently motioned her that he want to talk to her. Rosalyn nodded before she looked towards her siblings "Alright then, why don't you guys go into your cell?"

"Okay," they nodded as they walked off

Rosalyn followed Rick as he got out of the cell bock into the sitting area. He paused at the end of the room, so that no one can hear them, a hesitant look on his face along with guilt that she saw when they were reunited on the side of that road. He was staring down, fiddling with his hand silently as he took a deep breath

"So... is there something wrong?" Rosalyn asked when Rick didn't spoke "You know, if you've got something to say about that day, you can say it... I'm not mad"

"I don't expect less from you" he replied with a slight smile "Still as sharp as ever."

"I always do" She gave out a light laugh

"I supposed so"

He fell silent again as Rosalyn just smiled and sighed at him. "About that day... I don't blame you for leaving the highway, Rick," she assured him "It was for the best, I know"

"No, I know. You would never blame anyone" he nodded

"Then?"

"I just... I want to say sorry..." Rick muttered quietly, but before Rosalyn could reply him, he interrupted "About the necklace that Daryl had found on a corpse..."

"Oh, yeah... Daryl said that both of you found it when you went out" she nodded

"Actually... I found it first... and it was on the ground, not on the corpse" Rick explained as he looked up to see Rosalyn slight surprised look "I thought about tellin' the others, pickin' back up on our search, to continue leaving behind a trail for you to follow... But, I didn't. When you were gone, the other was really depressed... especially Daryl, it was like he had no more reason to live. But then, I found that corpse that had your hair and all... so I put it on the corpse and lied to the others... they were still depressed, but it was like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. They thought that you finally found peace"

Rick looked up only to see Rosalyn's eyes were swelled with tears that was ready to fall any moment. He took a step forward towards her, only to freeze when she took an automatic step back. He don't move any further, but he looked hurt.

"If I'd told 'em you were still alive, they will be more depressed and in pain" he almost begged her to understand. "I-I couldn't do that to Lori, or Carl, or Daryl, or any of 'em."

Rosalyn paused as her tears started to fall "I-I understand. You did what you thought was best for the group." she wiped her tears, but it wasn't stopping at all

"So that was the story?" a voice growled as they turned around to see Daryl standing a few feet from them with his fist clenched

"Wait, Daryl-"

Daryl cut Rick off with a punch on his face "Fuck with 'the best for the group'! You fuckin' lie about her bein' dead!" he growled as he punched him once more with much force. When he was about to give another punch, Rosalyn stopped him, pulling him from behind

"Stop it Daryl" she said as he struggled against her

"Why the fuck are you protecting him?!" he angrily asked

"I deserve that" Rick muttered as he stumbled to got up

"You deserve more!" Daryl growled as he took a step forward, only to be pulled back once again by Rosalyn "Let go"

"No" Rosalyn sternly said before she turned towards Rick "Rick... go back with the other"

"But-"

"Rick, please, not right now" Rosalyn almost pleaded

Rick paused for a moment before he nodded and started towards the door. Rosalyn watched from the corner of her eye as he disappeared into the cell block. As soon as he was out of sight, she released Daryl and he quickly turned towards her angrily

"The fuck is wrong with you?" he growled

"Daryl..."

"He fuckin' lie, he fuckin' told us that you were dead! Why are you still on his side?!" he snapped

"Everyone make their own decision and they have their own thought" Rosalyn explained "What Rick did was the best... for the group... for you"

"Why can't you just get fuckin' angry?" he finally stop raising his voice

Rosalyn took his hand and shook her head "Hey, of course I was angry... not that much though" she explained "The thing that he did hurt me... it really did, but it already happened, so you can't do anything to fix it"

"He fuckin' lied..." he repeated

"Hey, you should always look at the bright side..." Rosalyn smiled, trying to calm him down "I found my family again... If you guys didn't left the highway, I might not found them... so yeah, everything has their own bright side"

Daryl paused to stare at her as he sighed "You really is weird" he grumbled

"I know" she laughed as she wrapped her hands around him.

Daryl stood in his place, still frozen in place, he might not fuming anymore, but he's still angry in the inside. He slowly wrapped one of his hand around her and held her closer, like he was afraid that she would slips away once more. And she supposed that it made sense for him to worry about that, since they had been separated for nearly eight months.

"This is totally awkward...

They jumped at the sudden voice and quickly separated from each other before turning to the doorway where they see Christopher stood, a amused smirk played on his lips."Did I interrupted anything?" he asked teasingly

"No you didn't!" Rosalyn replied quickly with blush creeping from her cheek and she could see Daryl was now turning away from them. She took a deep breath and quickly collected herself before she looked at her brother calmly "So... is there something you need, Chris?"

"I was wondering if you're alright... I heard you fighting"

"Yeah, I'm alright... it was nothing" she replied with a slight smile

He stared at her a moment before nodding, deciding not to push it further, he knew that she was lying. He knew his sister and he'll wait untill she told him herself "The others are turning in for the night," he informed her, changing the subject. "And we've put your thing on second floor"

"Okay, thank you... I'll be there in a second"

"Alright then, goodnight, sis" he nodded at her and smiled before he turned to leave.

Rosalyn watched as her brother figure disappeared from her sight before she turned towards Daryl "Did I just see you turning around in embarrasment, Daryl?" she asked with a tone full of amusement. She watched as Daryl flinched slightly before he turned towards her

"The hell I am" he scowled

"I knew that you'd say that" she laughed lightly "Well, we'd better turn in before somebody else came in"

Daryl grumbled in respond as they walked into the cell block and walked up the stairs. Daryl stopped at where he will sleep as Rosalyn turned to him and smiled "Oh look, my cell was in front of your space" Rosalyn laughed as she walked into the cell which was right in front of where Daryl sleep, where her things were placed at.

"Alright then, goodnight"

"Night" he muttered a respond. Rosalyn nodded at him and smiled before turning back into the room. She sat down on the bed and stared at her surroundings, she sighed lightly and laid down on the bed, closing her eyes and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, tell me what you think, oh and THANK YOU FOR READING!** **PLEASE REVIEW AND** **ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

 **Love, Reinnacchi~**

 **XoXoX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Enjoy!**

 **Anyway this is short and random hope you like it! Sorry if it suck! and seriously guys... I know my story is weird... but please review . I'll be really happy if you do that! anyway, ENJOY!**

 **Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

 _'...' Thought_

 ** _"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Seed III**

In the end, Rosalyn didn't get very much sleep last night, not after yesterday, not after her conversation with Rick. She had decided last night that she would forget about what he said and she was going to forgive him. After all, she really did understand why he had done what he did, but it still hurt her, very much. She had trusted him, probably more than anybody else in the group -except for Daryl- and she even willing to trade her life for him, but he betrayed her.

Rosalyn sat on her bed, when she started to hear the others waking up. She listened to them getting everything ready for whatever they would be doing today. She stared blankly at the wall of her cell and let her mind drift off to somewhere else and she didn't even hear someone approaching her cell.

"Hey, did you hear me?"

Rosalyn quickly snapped out of her thought and looked up to the owner of the voice. It turned out to be Daryl, who had a slightly worried tone. His brow furrowed in confusion as he stared down at her when she doesn't reply

"Oh, sorry... Daryl, I didn't hear you came in..."she asked apologetically as she realized that she must've zoned out when he came into her cell "What did you say again...?"

"I said that we're going to do some searchin' and I asked how was you sleep," he repeated.

She blinked slowly "Oh, right... it was very nice" she said quickly lied automatically. When he just raised his brow, she just huffed and smiled at him, remembering that it was pointless to lie to him. She forgot that Daryl was able to tell if she is lying or not, oddly enough he could... maybe more that her family could "Alright, I just took a few hours of sleep, but I'm alright"

Daryl sighed, displeased by her reply as he remained standing in the opening "You still bothered?" he asked, didn't really want to mention anything about last night. Rosalyn who was getting ready looked up at him in surprise before smiling

"No, thank you for worrying though" she smiled at him gratefully, but he didn't seem to believe her and decided to let it slide for now.

Once she had everything ready, she followed Daryl out to where the others were gathered. She noticed that Hershel, Rick and T-Dog were already in there with a table of the things that was worn by the walkers in S.W.A.T gear. She guessed that they'd gone out to take them off of the dead guards that they took out yesterday.

"Good morning" Rosalyn greeted as everyone looked up from the table and watched as she walked towards them. Hershel and T-Dog started to greet her back with a smile while Rick just remained silent while looking down to the ground in guilt.

Rick braced himself to look up once more "Mornin'," he greeted with a cautious tone. He was still worried that she would still be upset about what he said yesterday. Rosalyn looked at him for a moment before giving a small smile to him.

Rick stared at her and frowned slightly when his gaze settled under her eyes, where there were a visible dark bags from lack of sleep. "You didn't seems to get much sleep last night," he pointed out as she stayed quiet "You could stay and rest if you want... no one is forcing you to go."

"No, no... I'm alright" she shook her head quickly "I can't really sleep well in a new area for the first time, but I'll be alright"

Rick stared at her, clearly not quite believing her, but he didn't want to push even further. He just nodded at her and looked back down to the table "Alright then," he said to everyone as they started to rummage through the stuff.

"Not bad" Daryl said when he turned on a flashlight

"Flash light, CS triple-chaser, not sure how they work on walkers, but we'll take them" Rick said while setting them down and looked at the rest of the stuff.

"I ain't wearing this shit" Daryl said as he lift up a helmet with walker's skin in it and turning it around as some slime leaks out and fell to the ground.

"We could boil 'em" T-Dog said before picking up gloves in the same condition.

"Ain't enough firewood in the whole forest. No," Daryl stared up at him and frowned before he took a stick and swung it "Besides, we made it this far without 'em, right?"

As the other nodded silently, someone approached them as they turned around to see Carol standing beside the door "Hershel" she looked towards the old farmer and motioned him to come into the cell to check on something.

"Everything alright?" Rick asked worriedly just before Carol walked away.

Carol stopped and turned around towards him"Yeah," she nodded hesitantly "Nothing to worry about."

The other could just watch as Hershel and Carol disappeared into the cell.

* * *

Rick, T-Dog, Hershel, Maggie, Daryl and Rosalyn were getting into their riot armor. Rick was helping T-Dog slipping into his chest armo and Maggie helped her father while Daryl helped Rosalyn who's struggling with hers.

"It's fuckin too big for ya" Daryl said while backing away to take a good look at her

Maggie finished with her father and walked towards Rosalyn "Nah, It's looks good enough on her" she said as she took Daryl's place to help Rosalyn tightening the suit.

"Thank you" Rosalyn nodded to Maggie who gave her a smile.

Rosalyn watched as Carl grabbed one of the helmets and slipped it on to his head, replacing his father's hat. The helmet was much too big for him, the brim falling forward over his eyes. He tilted his head forward and let the helmet fall into his hands. He smiled across the table at Beth, who smiled back in amusement. Rosalyn blinked a few times as she watched the exchange between the two, and she was clearly interested with it

"You won't need that," Rick suddenly spoke up as he stepped out of the cell, taking the helmet from Carl. "I need you to stay put."

"You're kidding," Carl gaped at him in disbelieve

"We don't know what's in there. If somethin' goes wrong, you could be the last man standin'. I need you to handle things here," he tried to assure him to stay by telling the importance of him staying behind and it obviously worked, as Carl nodded in understanding. "Sure."

"Great." Rick nodded as he handed the ring of keys to Carl before turning to Nathaniel and Christopher, who were both standing not far from them "You comin'?" he asked. Christopher and Nathaniel exchanged look as they looked up to her sister who just shrugged her shoulder, silently telling that it was their choice this time, not hers

Christopher sighed "Actually, I think it would be best if we stayed behind as well," he said as he patted his brother's shoulder "It would be inconvenient if there's too many of us to wander in there... and we don't have much experience with working in group"

"Yeah... and Nicole is not feeling well and I think she would feel better if Chris and I were to watch over her ourselves." Nathaniel nodded, seeming a little hesitant at the moment

Rick nodded. "I understand." He turned to the other. "Let's go."

The group started filing out of the cell block, Maggie pausing to say goodbye to Beth and Rick to glance up at where Lori stood on the second landing. Rosalyn nodded towards her brother before following the other who already walking out of the cell. As soon as they had passed into the sitting area, Carl closed the door and locked it.

Daryl led them into the dark halls and to another barred door on the wall to the right of the nest. Daryl reached out through the bars and used his keys to unlock it. Once it was unlocked, he opened the door as quietly as possible, afraid that there will be walkers waiting somewhere on the other side. Everyone quickly went through the door.

Daryl went down to one end of the hall and paused at the corner, waiting for Rosalyn to catch up. When she was behind him, the two jumped out into the next hall without communicate to one another, Daryl raised his crossbow while Rosalyn raised her knife, ready to attack anything that was coming towards them. Rick finally stepped out behind them, shining his flashlight down the hall. When they saw that it was empty, they continued to make their way through the halls, Daryl leading the way while the other followed close behind

They stepped out into another hall where there were some open cell doors and mostly eaten corpses on the ground. Water was dripping somewhere from the ceiling, the sound echoing through the hall along with their light footsteps. Glenn paused to spray a white arrow on the wall pointing toward the hall that they had just come down, in case anyone got separated or lost, so they could find their way back to the cell block.

Rosalyn was actually worried about any living humans who somehow got into the prison. If strangers saw their arrows and decided to follow them, the group would be in danger, especially when the strangers was the prisoners. She passed into one of the cells, a few of the others following her example and checked if there's anything. They didn't want any walkers coming up behind them, so they must checked every corner and every inch of the hall.

After clearing her third cell, Rosalyn stepped back out into the hall only to be surprised by Maggie who let out a quiet shriek. She spun around, knife raised, expecting to see walker was attacking her or anything. But, she was both relieved and amused when she saw Glenn was standing in front of the country girl, rubbing her arms soothingly while she tried to calm herself down.

"Seriously guys?" Rosalyn whispered quietly with an amused look

"Sorry," Glenn muttered as he and Maggie stared at the other shyly

Rosalyn and Daryl exchanged amused looks slightly when no one was watching before they continued group passed through an already open door at the end of the hall. Glenn paused to spray a new arrow on the wall while Daryl led the rest down the new hall. The group advances very carefully in the halls, there are dead bodies on the floor.

They turned to another corner, and Glenn sprayed another arrow while Daryl and Rick started moving towards the corner of the wall. Rosalyn motioned for the rest of the group to wait while Daryl and Rick went to the corner. They paused at the end of the wall, neither willing to step out into the hall in case there was anything waiting there for them. Rick moved so that he was standing closest to the end, and he peaked around the corner, shining his light down the hall.

There was nothing, just another turn to the right. Glenn sprayed another arrow and he had barely finished when there was a loud thud coming from the hall. Rick and Daryl quickly walked towards the right turn as Rick shined his light down the hall.

He pulled back immediately when they spotted a group of walkers stumbling towards them "Go back," he whispered hurriedly. "Go back! Move! Walkers!"

They quickly retreated back down the hall.

"This way!" Rosalyn called as they started to run with Rosalyn leading the way. Suddenly, Maggie and Glenn are ambushed half way, without no one knowing, as walkers cut their ways from the others. Daryl led the way down to another hall where a set of double doors that would lead into a closed off part of the prison.

Once they reached the doors, Rosalyn grabbed them and threw them open, allowing the others to go through first. She paused when she realized that they has lost Glenn and Maggie. But with the sound of walkers growing closer, she hurried through the doors to join the others. She let the doors close quietly behind her before she ducked her head beneath the square window to keep herself from being seen along with the others.

After a moment, Rick stood up and peeked through the window to check if the walkers had seen where they disappeared too. Unfortunately, they're still out there, but they hadn't spot them, so it's still safe. Rick frowned and crouch down next to the other

"Where's Glenn and Maggie?" Rick whispered

"I think we lost them half way..." Rosalyn frowned

"We have to go back," Hershel said quietly

"But which way?" Daryl asked.

No one said anything. None of them seems to be paying much attention to the rest of the group while they had been running. They didn't even know where and when they had gotten separated from Glenn and Maggie. They waited until the walkers had passed by before they went back out into the hall. Rick led the way as they walked back to the hall where they had run into the walkers.

"Maggie? Glenn?" Hershel called out in a whisper.

There was a moment of silence as Rick continued to lead the way through the halls, and Hershel kept calling out quietly in every corner. Then, Rosalyn stopped her track, she had expected Hershel to keep calling out to Maggie and Glenn, but she couldn't hear anything. As soon as she turned around to check things out, there was a familiar yell from a branching hallway behind them.

"Hershel!" Rosalyn called out worriedly as she quickly took off towards the sound.

The rest of the group hurried to follow her back to the hall that they had heard the scream from. As soon as they passed the corner, they saw Hershel on the ground on his stomach with a walker ripping the skin of his leg. He was breathing heavily and screaming in shock and pain as he lied there helplessly

"No!" Rick shouted. He quickly pulled out his gun and fired the walker, killing it.

At the same time, Maggie and Glenn came running towards them from one of the corners halfway down the hallway. As soon as she saw her father on the ground, Maggie started wailing. "No!"

"Maggie!" Hershel gasped when he saw his daughter

"No, daddy! No!" Maggie continued to wail

Rosalyn nodded to Rick as they grabbed Hershel by the arms and pulled him onto his feet. They could see walkers approaching from the end of the hall

"Daryl!" Rick called.

Daryl stepped out in front of them obediently, aiming his crossbow at the oncoming walkers to slow them down. He fired a single arrow into one of the walkers at the front while the rest of the group took off to the other end of the hallway, Rosalyn and Rick supporting Hershel as they ran. They were forced to a stop as they saw more walkers came from the other end, having been drawn by the sound of Hershel's screams and Rick's gun.

"Run!" T-Dog yelled

"We're blocked!" Rick shouted back

"Get back, get back!" T-Dog hurriedly said as they backed off. They walked back into the branching hall that Glenn and Maggie had come through.

"God! Oh, god! Oh, god!" Hershel gasped

They staggered through the halls and soon they had come to a set of double doors held closed with a pair of handcuffs. T-Dog pushed his way through to the front and used his fire poker to break the chain, quickly opening the door.

"Get in, get in!" Daryl ushered them. Rick and Rosalyn pulled Hershel inside quickly as they gently set Hershel on the ground. He was still wailing in pain "Oh, God! Oh God!"

"Shut the door!" Rick said as Daryl and T-Dog stopped to close the doors behind them with difficulty. The walkers soon started banging against the doors, trying to force them open. Rosalyn quickly abandoned her place at Hershel's side to help Daryl and T-Dog keep the doors closed.

"You got it?" Daryl asked to T-Dog. "Have you got it?"

When T-Dog nodded Daryl moved away from the doors and hurried over to where the others were gathered around Hershel while T-Dog slid his fire poker through the handles to help keep it closed. Daryl took out one of his knives and gave it to Rick who used it to cut Hershel's pant leg so they could take a good look at his calf. Bloody tendons were hanging from where the walker had bitten him, and the blood are still gushing out freely as Rick rolled up the pants

Rosalyn quickly took Rick's place when he stood up and she bent down right next to the wound "Alright, hold him down," Rosalyn said as she looked up to Rick "And Rick, your belt"

Glenn and Maggie grabbed Hershel by the shoulders and held him to the floor with Daryl holding his other leg while Rick took off his belt. He quickly gave it to Rosalyn who tied it over Hershel's knee as a makeshift tourniquet, and Rick knew instantly what he meant to do.

"I'll do it" Rick quickly said before Rosalyn could take the hatchet. She looked at him for a mere second before nodding and got up.

"All right," he mumbled to the older man as he returned to his place, right beside his wounded leg "Only one way to keep you alive." He reached over and grabbed the hatchet from Hershel's weapon pack. Without waiting for his consent, he started hacking into Hershel's leg just a few centimeter above the wound. He tried to work quickly to cut Hershel's leg while the poor old man cried in pain. Then Hershel suddenly stopped yelling and went stock still.

Rick paused to look at his bloodied hands in pure disgust before bringing the hatchet down one last time, completely severing Hershel's lower leg. He brushed it aside before dropping the hatchet. He stood up slightly and stared at the leg for a moment and to Rosalyn

"Oh!" he gasped, pacing to his feet before quickly kneeling back down. "He's bleedin' out."

Daryl glanced over at something behind Rick and Rosalyn before returning his gaze to the ground. "Duck," he muttered.

Rick hesitated for a moment before he and Rosalyn lowered themselves to the ground. Glenn reached over and pushed Maggie down just before Daryl jumped to his feet, aiming his crossbow at the back of the room. Rosalyn followed his line of sight to the fenced window behind them that allow them to see into the kitchen where a group of people were standing— five _alive_ prisoners

"Holy shit," one of the prisoners gaped.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, tell me what you think, oh and THANK YOU FOR READING!** **PLEASE REVIEW AND** **ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

 **Love, Reinnacchi~**

 **XoXoX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Enjoy!**

 **Anyway this is short and random hope you like it! Sorry if it suck! and seriously guys... I know my story is weird... but please review... I don't know much about medical... and I'm still learning about it so, sorry if it's too weird for you to read . I'll be really happy if you do that! anyway, ENJOY!**

 **Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

 _'...' Thought_

 ** _"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Sick**

Rick and Rosalyn exchanged look as they glanced back at the prisoners before they turned their attention back on Hershel, assuring themselves that Daryl had things covered when he circled around the others to get a closer look at the prisoners. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" the same prisoner threw back.

"He's bleedin' out. We've to go back and treated him," Rosalyn informed the others "For now, we can only put some pressure to slow the bleeding down"

Rick quickly looked up to Glenn and Maggie. "Come 'round here. Put pressure on the knee." Rick said while he placed a piece of cloth on Hershel's leg. "Hard, hard! Push, push."

Maggie hurried around to the other side of her father and took over putting pressure on the stump. Meanwhile, Glenn went to Hershel's bag and started rifling through it, searching for something or anything that could hopefully help Hershel. Rosalyn on the other hand was averting her attention to Daryl and the prisoners

"Why don't you come on outta there?" Daryl instructed the prisoners, his crossbow still aimed on them. "Slow and steady."

The five prisoners hesitated before they came out of the kitchen slowly, they're obviously surprised and confused. The first one to come out was a man, maybe Spanish with shoulder length black hair and tanned skin. His gaze wondered around from Daryl to the people gathered around Hershel. As he came out, the rest of the prisoners followed right behind him. Rosalyn noticed that they seemed to keep close to the man, which leading her to conclude that he must be the leader.

"What happened to him?" the leader asked.

"He got bit," Daryl replied.

"Bit?" he repeated somewhat fearfully as he pulled a gun from the front of his pants.

As soon as he did, Rosalyn stood up and took her gun from its holster on her hip and aimed it at his hand that was holding the revolver. The man turned his gaze on her, and his eyes immediately trailed up and down her form. She gradually tensed at the unwanted stare and she watched as the corners of his lips turned up in a pleased smirk when he was finished checking her out

His eyes finally fell onto her face "And who are you?" he asked

"None of your business," Daryl snarled as he stood in front of her in a possessive stance

"What? You her boyfriend or somethin'?" The man asked with a rise of an eye brow as he narrowed his eyes on him

Daryl paused for a few second and glared at the man "So what if I am" he snarled

The man stared at him in disbelieve and frowned "Seriously? You and him?" he scoffed as turned his gaze back to Rosalyn "C'mon, can't you choose something a little bit better? Someone like me perhaps."

Rosalyn stared at Daryl, still shocked by his respond and she couldn't help the smile that came onto her lips. "Why would I want something that 'a little bit better' -such as you- when I got so much more?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow with a slight smirk played on her lips " If you don't think _he's_ not good enough for me, what makes you think you would have a chance?"

The man frowned angrily at the insult. "Ho, just so you know, sweetie. If you had me, you'd never look at another guy."

"Really now?" Rosalyn let out a light laugh "You're pretty confident for someone with that face, but no offence I've never seen anybody who got such a bad face as yours" Rosalyn said sweetly as she smiled innocently. The man's eyes flared at the insult, and he turned his gun on her which making her to widen her smirk. "I appreciate your kind offer, but I'll stick with him, thank you very much" she went on, deciding to make him angrier

Some of the prisoners had to stifle laughs when they heard her words while the leader glowered at her "You better watch your mouth, bitch," the man spat angrily "Just because you think you're pretty doesn't mean I won't hurt you"

"You should be the one who should watch their mouth," Daryl interrupted when he took a step forwards toward Rosalyn. During the confrontation between Rosalyn, Daryl and the prison leader, Rick was holding the rag that was used to wrap Hershel's stump while Maggie took another towel from the bag

"I need you to hold this," Rick instructed.

"Okay" Maggie nodded in understanding and did as he said.

"As hard as you can." he added

"Y-Yes" She almost choked on her words as she held her sobs

Glenn stood up from his place next to Hershel's bag. "You have medical supplies?" he asked the prisoners while he walked straight into the kitchen without waiting for any response. The leader trained the barrel of his revolver on him as he passed before turning it back on Rosalyn and Daryl

"Whoa, where do you think you're goin'?" a large black man asked, but he got ignored.

"Who the hell are you people anyway?" the leader asked.

"Don't look like no rescue team," the white prisoner added.

Rick was heaving Hershel up so that his upper body was off the ground while Maggie kept his stump closed as tightly as possible. "If a rescue team's what you're waitin' for, don't," he scoffed. When Glenn came out of the kitchen with a service cart, he put one of Hershel's arms around his shoulders "C'mon, we gotta go. Now! C'mon!" he instructed "I need a hand here!"

Glenn stopped the cart next to them before moving to grab Hershel's other arm and throwing it up over his own shoulder. Maggie had to remove the rag and step back while he and Rick heaved Hershel up and laid him down on the cart "One, two, three, go!" As soon as he was on, Maggie returned to put pressure on the leg.

"Holy Jesus!" the white prisoner gasped.

"T, the door!" Rick called.

"Are you crazy? Don't open that!"

"We got this!" T-Dog assured him before he removed the fire poker from the handles. The doors were thrown open immediately as a riot walker stumbled in. It looked like the other walkers had grown bored and left. T-Dog pinned the walker to the other door and held it in place so that he could stab the fire poker into the walker's jaw.

While he took out the walker, the others pushed the cart out of the room

"Rosalyn! Daryl!" Rick called over his shoulder.

Daryl started backing up towards Rosalyn, both of their weapons still trained on the prisoners while the prison leader kept his revolver trained on them in return. Once Daryl was at her side, he reached out and grabbed her by the hand, urging her get out. Daryl kept his crossbow trained on the prisoners until they had passed through the doors.

They pushed Hershel through the halls, Glenn was at the front with his flashlight lighting the way while Rosalyn and Daryl stayed at the back of the group, in case any walkers came up from behind. Glenn started leading the others to the left of another hall, but he was forced to a stop by Rick, who had spotted one of the arrows that Glenn had left earlier.

"This way! No, no, no. Back, back!"

A walker stepped out from around the corner, blocking their path. "Daryl!" Rick called.

Daryl raised his crossbow and fired an arrow into the walker's head as it fell to the ground. Once it had been taken down, Daryl paused to retrieve his arrow from the walker's head before continuing to lead the way out of the hall.

"C'mon!" Daryl called back to the others "Go, go, go!"

Daryl paused to let the others roll Hershel out in front of him as he get to the back of the group to join Rosalyn. They continued through the halls as quickly as they could, trying to make their way back to the cell block. After going a bit further, Rick glanced back past everyone. "Stop, stop."

Daryl pointed back at the hall they just passed as the others followed his hand to see a group of shadows following them. "Follow the flashlight," a voice spoke from the direction of the shadows. "C'mon, let's go."

The Hispanic prisoner stepped out into the hall where the group were waiting, his gun raised. The other prisoners followed behind him closely.

"Rick" Rosalyn called out to the man who's spacing out as he snapped out fo his thought

Rick brushed the thought off for now because Hershel's condition "Let's go," he encouraged the others. "Go, go, go, go, go."

They continued to the cell block.

Soon enough, Daryl was unlocking the barred door that led into the sitting area. Once he had it, he opened the door and stepped aside to let the rest through first. Glenn and Rick rolled the cart through with Maggie, who had kept pressure on the leg the entire time.

"He's losin' too much blood!" Maggie informed the others.

"Rosalyn!" Rick called out to the girl who had paused right beside Daryl

"Yes!" she quickly responded as she ran towards the rest of the group after giving a nod to Daryl.

Rick nodded as they continued to the door "Open the door!" he shouted to the rest of their group. "It's Hershel! Carl, c'mon!"

"Oh my God!" Carol gasp from inside the cell block.

"Daddy!" Beth cried out.

Carl hurriedly unlocked the door to their cell block and threw it open so that they could push the cart inside. Once they disappeared inside, T-dog went up to the door and locked it behind them, leaving him, and Daryl out in the sitting area. While Hershel received treatment for his leg, they had to make sure that the prisoners that had been following them didn't get inside to the others.

"Go, go, go, go, go." Rick ushered Maggie and Glenn to push the cart into one of the cell "In there."

"Turn it, turn it." he instructed hurriedly "Turn around."

"Get him on the bed" Rosalyn said quickly as she ran upstairs to retrieve her bag while the other started to question about Hershel

"He got bit" Rick informed the other.

"Oh, my God, he's gonna turn." Beth said in panic as she watched the other

"Did you cut it off?" Lori asked as Carol pulled a sheet from the upper bed and placed it on Hershel's stump

"Yeah" Rick answered quickly

"Maybe you got it in time." she replied hopefully as she and the other lifted Hershel up from the cart and moved him onto the bed.

"Oh god" Carol breathed out. The other backed away as Carol went to see the stump and gasped "Oh! Oh, I need bandages"

"Rosalyn!" Rick called out to Rosalyn who haven't returned yet.

"I'm sorry!" Rosalyn replied back as she got into the cell. She quickly placed her bag on the ground and the other started to make a way for her "Carol, let me handle this"

Carol quickly backed away as Rosalyn went to check Hershel's breathing by placing her cheek next to the his mouth to check for breath and then she checked his neck for a pulse. Then she turned to the other "I need some towels"

"Carl, go get the towels from the back, right next to my bed." Lori said to his son as he ran out of the cell.

"Is he gonna die?" Beth asked sadly to Lori as she shook her hadn and hugged her

"No, no, no, no." she patted Beth's head "He's gonna be okay,he's gonna be okay."

"You think you can stabilize him?" Rick ashed as he kneeled beside her while staring between her and Hershel

"What do you take me for?" Rosalyn almost joked which making Rick to gave a _tiny_ smile. "Alright. I need to keep his leg elevated. Go get some pillows"

Rick nodded and quickly shot up onto his feet and ran out of the cell.

"He's already bled through the sheets" Maggie noted

"We can burn the wound to clot the blood." Glenn suggested as he looked over to Rosalyn "I can start a fire."

"No, please don't do this." Beth begged as she shook his head

Rosalyn shook her head "No, the shock could kill him," she explained "It's not gonna stop the arteries from bleeding."

Glenn and the other nodded in understanding as Rick and Carl returned with the pillows and towels. Rosalyn quickly lifted his stump above heart because it will help to reduce severe bleeding and placed the pillows under the leg to support it "Alright then, let's get started"

* * *

"Okay... and done!" Rosalyn exclaimed as she finished wrapping Hershel's leg with bandages. She manages to clean the wound and stop the bleeding, so now they could just hope Hershel could wake up, alive and not as walkers.

"Oh god... thank you" Carol breathed out "If we can get him through this-"

" _When_ we get him through this." Rosalyn pointed out

Carol nodded in respond and continued "We'll need crutches."

"Right now we could use some antibiotics and painkillers, some sterile gauze" Lori said, looking over to Rosalyn "You still got some of them, right?"

"There's not much... but yeah, I have some" Rosalyn nodded

"There's got to be an infirmary here." Carol concludes

"If there is, we'll find it." she replied with a smile

Carol looked over to Lori before averting her eye to Hershel "You've gotta be worried sick about delivering the baby." she said to Lori who looks right back at her.

"Look at me." Lori said after a moment of pause as he turned to Carol "Do I look worried?"

"You look disgusting." she replied with a laugh

"So do you." Lori lightly laughs while looking down at Hershel "We'll get through this."

"Yeah" Rosalyn nodded in agreement

Then, footsteps were heard as Rick came into the cell "Is he stabilize?" he asked as he eyes Hershel while looking over to Rosalyn who's looking up to him "Yeah" she nodded

"Alright then, we're going to go back, you comin'?"

"Yeah, sure" Rosalyn nodded as she stood up and walked towards the sink and washed her bloodied hand. "While I'm gone, make sure you monitored his pulse and breathing... Sharon could help you, right Sharon?" Rosalyn asked as she glanced out at Sharon who's standing outside with her brothers

"Oh yeah, of course" Sharon nodded as she walked into the cell.

"You two, we could use some extra hands" Rick nodded his head to Nathaniel and Christopher who's looking at him in surprise "That is if you want to come" Rick added when he see them hesitating while exchanging look with each other "Don't worry, it's gonna be alright even if you come with us" Rosalyn said as she got out of the cell and walked towards them before giving them a pat on the shoulder "I can assure you it'd be safe"

At their sister's words they nodded their head at the same time "Alright"

* * *

It had seems that Axel propose a compromise of moving into a different cell block, so Rick and Tomas eventually make a deal: In exchange for half of the prisoners' food supplies, they shall help clear out a different Cell Block. So now, Tomas was led the way back to the cafeteria

"Pantry's back here," he informed to the others.

"You never tried to break out of here?" T-Dog wondered as he looked around the mess in the cafeteria a little more closely. The corner of the room was filled with garbage bags, and the tables had been pushed up to the walls.

"Yeah, we tried to take the doors off," the older prisoner replied. "But you make on peep in here, then those freaks will be lined up outside the door growlin', trying to get in. The windows got bars on there that He-Man couldn't get through."

"Bigger than a five-by-eight," the white man explained.

"Won't find me complainin'," the bigger one added in. "Doin' fifteen years. My left leg can barely fit in one of those bunks."

"Yeah, we don't call him Big Tiny for nothin'," the other man chuckled lightly

Tomas leaned in the doorway to the kitchen. "You done jerking each other off? Sick of waitin' back here."

Rosalyn glanced over at Rick and met his cautious gaze. It seemed that he did not trust Tomas just like her. While the rest of their group followed the prisoners in to the kitchen, Rick reached down to place his hand near his gun, same does Rosalyn. They followed the others back into the pantry, which was almost filled with bags of foods. Rick and T-Dog stared around at all of it in awe and surprise. It was more food than they had seen in the past months

Daryl looked around at it blankly before stepping up to the leader while pointing his flashlight over to the foods and to Tomas' face "This what you call a little bit of food?" he scoffed as he turned off his flashlight

"Goes fast," Tomas defended himself.

"Mm-hmm.," he muttered, obviously not believing him, as he stepped past him to get a better look at all they had.

"You can have a bag of corn, some tuna fish—" Tomas started to say, but he was cut off by Rick.

"We said half. That's the deal," he reminded him before turning to the freezer door next to him. "What's in there?"

"Don't open that," the older prisoner warned him.

Before he could hear his warnings, Rick opened the freezer door only to gag as he was hit with a strong small of urine and... you know... feces. Rick coughed and gagged, supporting himself with the door frame, while Nathaniel and Christopher both wrinkled their noses at the smell.

Tomas chuckled at Rick's reaction. "He wanted to know."

Rick slammed the freezer's door close before turning to the prisoners with the look of disgust plastered on his white prisoner had crossed his arms and was staring at the ground in embarrassment. "I can't wait for my own pot to piss in," he muttered, avoiding Rick's eye.

Everyone was silent for a moment as Rick recovered from the smell "We should get some of this back to the others before we continue," Rosalyn said, breaking the silence between them and nodded towards her brothers to go to Daryl who's already looking at the foods

Rick nodded. "Alright then, everyone grab something and we'll bring it back to the cell block," he instructed the others.

"Actually," Christopher spoke up before Rosalyn could take a step, "I believe it would be best if Rosalyn and Daryl stayed here, you know... just in case" He said as he threw a look at Tomas before looking back at Rick who's already thinking about his suggestion

Rick looked Christopher for a moment before nodding slowly. "Right, it's a good idea" He said before he looked over at the couple. "You two okay with that?"

"It's not a problem," Rosalyn smiled

"Fine with me" Daryl shrugged in respond

Rick, T-Dog, Nathaniel and Christopher grabbed as much as they could carry and started out of the messy cafeteria. Before passing through the doors, Chris stopped to look back at them. "Take care of my sister, alright?" he nodded at Daryl

"Always do" Daryl smirked

Christopher smiled at his respond and threw a quick wink at Rosalyn who's looking at him bashfully, before he turned around to follow Rick, Nathaniel and T-Dog back towards the cell block. As soon as he was out of their sight, Daryl turned to walk over to one of the tables where Rosalyn sat.

"I think Christopher like you" she smiled amusedly

"Shut up" he muttered as he rolled his eyes "The other one didn't seems to like me at all"

She laughed in respond as she smiled slightly "That's just how he is, he never liked the thought of me getting close to any man" she explain "Don't take it to the heart"

"I know" he grumbled

Rosalyn nodded in satisfaction as she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Daryl built up the courage to reach out and wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her closer into his side.

The prisoners watched the two from the kitchen, everyone exchanging entertained looks except for Tomas and Andrew who doesn't look interested at all.

"So how long you two been together?" the older prisoner decided to spoke up.

"Not that long. A few months," Daryl answered before Rosalyn could answer him

Rosalyn looked up at him, surprised. She never expect him to be so open about his relationship, thinking that he himself never dated anyone just like she does.

"Really?" The prisoner looked shocked "It's just the way you two look at each other, I thought you were married for a long time" he answered which making Rosalyn to gave out a faint blush to appear on her cheek.

"We didn't even know each other before this mess started," Daryl shrugged

"Guess it did you two a favor then," the white prisoner smiled

Daryl looked at Rosalyn from the corner of his eye as she smiled sweetly "I guess it really did"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, tell me what you think, and sorry if Daryl was out of his character! I just love fluff so so much... . Though I suck at them... Tell me if I make a mistake, alright? oh and THANK YOU FOR READING!** **PLEASE REVIEW AND** **ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

 **Love, Reinnacchi~**

 **XoXoX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

 **Sorry if It took so long for me to update! Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

 _'...' Thought_

 ** _"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Sick II**

T-Dog and Rick returned with some more weapons for the prisoners while Christoper and Nathaniel decided to stay behind and took care of the others. But, instead of guns they brought melee weapons, such as a hammer, a metal bat, a crowbar a wooden bat and an axe. They placed them onto the tables to let the prisoners choose which one they want weapon would they wanted. Big Tiny took the hammer, Axel a metal bat, Thomas a crowbar, Andrew a wooden bat, and Oscar an axe.

"Why do I need this," Tomas raised the hammer "When I got this?" he asked as he took out his revolver.

"You don't fire guns," Daryl explained "Not unless your back's up against the wall. Noise attracts 'em. It really riles 'em up."

"We'll go in two-by-two," Rick started. "Daryl will run point with Rosalyn. I will bring up the rear with T. We stay tight and hold formation, no matter how close the walkers get. Anyone breaks rank, we could all go down. Anyone runs off, they could get mistaken for a walker and end up with an axe to the head."

"And that's where you aim." Daryl instructed "These things only go down with a head shot."

"You ain't gotta tell us how to take out a man," Tomas scoffed.

"They ain't men," T-Dog pointed out. "They're somethin' else."

"Just remember to go for the brain," Rick said

Tomas grabbed the keys and walked off as the others followed behind him.

* * *

Daryl peeked around the corner, checking for any walkers. When he didn't see any, he motioned the other that it was okay and ushered them to go. They started to move carefully down the hall, as quiet as they can be.

"Man, it's too damn dark in here," Oscar complained loudly

Daryl glanced down at Oscar's axe, which he was holding too loosely at on his hand. "Gotta hold it up high, out in front of ya," he informed him"You're gonna hear 'em before you see 'em."

They continued forward in a tight formation until there was a light sound echoed nearby. "It's comin'!" Axel shouted

Daryl quickly hushed him up, he had already explained that noise attracted walkers, but there he was, yelling in an empty hall where his voice would surely echo, making it seem even louder and attracting more attention than they needed.

They continued forward a little more, until Daryl heard another shuffled feet and some snarls from the walkers. He held up her hand to stop the the group and watched as the shadows of walkers reflected on the wall at the end of the hall.

The walkers turned towards the corridor and spotted them immediately. As they started stumbling forward towards the group, Daryl held up a finger, counting up. Before he could go past two, the prisoners got too excited and ran forward with angry cries. Rick and the rest of them stood back and watched as the prisoners beat on the walkers, and none of them was going for the head like they was told before. It was like a watching prison gang riot.

Big Tiny held one walker by the arms from behind while Axel started to smashed it's stomach. He dropped his bat at and picked up a sharp piece of metal that was on the ground. "You wanna taste me?" Axel cried as he started to stabs the walker

Rick, Rosalyn, T-Dog and Daryl watched with an unimpressed look as Rick heavily sighed.

* * *

The group was finally able to move forward after the rest of them killed off the walkers by stabbing it on the head.

Once again they turned into another corridor and paused, hearing another walker coming towards them.

"It's gotta be the brain," Daryl once again informed them "Not the stomach, not the heart." He fired his arrow into the walker's forehead as an example. "The brain."

"I hear you," Axel said. "The brain."

Another walker came into the area, and Oscar stepped forward to smashed his axe into its head. "Like that?"

"Uh-huh," Daryl nodded

Another walker approached them and Axel moved forward this time, forcing the end of his bat into the walker's head. He stepped back as another walker appeared, allowing Rick to step forwards and stab his machete into its face.

"Stay in tight formation," Rick demanded while looking back at them "No more prison riot crap."

More walkers appeared, and everyone started fighting—except for Big Tiny who stayed behind as Rosalyn noticed. She would't have realized that he was missing if not for his big body and it was kind of hard to miss his large figure squirming at the back of the group.

Rosalyn was about to encourage Big Tiny to stay fighting with the group, but she was distracted by a walker, and she had to put it down before it could get past her. Then she heard Big Tiny's cry of pain from behind them. She turned to see him attacked by a walker without hand from behind

Rosaly went to help as she noticed the second walker that was standing in front of Big Tiny. She stabbed her knife into its head and stepped to kill the walker that was trying to get Big Tiny, but she was forced to step back again as someone fired shots into its head.

Rosalyn watched the body fall to the floor at her feet as she looked over to see Tomas who's holding out his gun. She looked over to Daryl who's glaring at Tomas, but he didn't seem to notice; his eyes were trained on Rosalyn, almost seeming to challenge her. Her shoulders tensed slightly, and she took a step back as Daryl quickly went to block her view of Tomas and looked down at her

"You okay?" Daryl asked, his voice almost cracked

"Yeah, don't worry" She nodded. Daryl was about to turn around and beat the live out of Tomas, but Rick stopped him by giving a pat on his shoulder and walk towards Big Tiny. They turned to see Big Tiny holding one of his hands in front of him, covered in his own blood.

"Rick, let me borrow you flashlight," Rosalyn said, holding her hand out to Rick as she walked around to Big Tiny's back.

Rick pulled out his flashlight in understanding and handed it to her.

Big Tiny seemed to realize what she was going to do, so he unbuttoned his jumper and pull it down so that Rosalyn could look at his shoulder. She turned on the flashlight, and she shined the light upon his shoulder's wound. As soon as she saw the wound, she frowned. The cut was pretty deep, meaning that he would have a fever and turned into a walker, and it was in an area that was impossible to cut off like they've done with Hershel's leg.

Big Tiny quickly turned to look at her and Rick pleadingly. "I'm tellin' you, I don't feel anything. It's just a scratch."

"I'm sorry man" Rick looked down

"I can keep fighting!" he tried.

"I'm sorry... But it can't be helped" Rosalyn said

"You cut that old guy's leg off to save his life," Andrew remembered.

"Look at where the bite is," Rosalyn said. "We can't just cut it off like that"

"Guys, I'm fine!" Big Tiny continued to try to convince them. "Just..." He sighed, trying to keep himself calm. "I'm fine. Look at me. I'm not changing into one of those things."

"Look, there has to be something we can do," Oscar begged. "We could just lock him up."

"Quarantine him," Axel agreed.

"We gotta do somethin'," Andrew said

Rosalyn, Daryl and Rick exchanged looks. They knew that there wasn't anything they could do. But it seem that these prisoners weren't going to listen to them even if they explained the situation."What are you standing there for? We can't leave him!" Andrew snapped

"I'm sorry... We can't do anything about it" Rosalyn said

Andrew shook his head in disbelief. "You bitch..." he muttered as he took a threatening step forward towards her which stopped by Daryl who stood in front of Rosalyn while glaring at him before he pushed him back from her

"Took another fuckin' step towards her, and you won't be able to live" he growled lowly

"Daryl, Daryl, enough... it's okay" Rosalyn held him by his hand. Rick sighed in frustration as he stared at Big Tiny

"I'm all ri—" Big Tiny started again. But before he could finish, Tomas smashed his crowbar into the back of his head.

Rosalyn, Daryl and Rick stared down at his fallen corpse in disbelief before looking at Tomas. He just looked around at them before he started beating in Big Tiny's head, splattering blood everywhere. Daryl slightly pushed Rosalyn back and covered her line of view so she didn't have to watch the scene before them. When Tomas was finished, he looked up, panting, challenging anyone to speak against him.

And no one dared to speak up.

* * *

The group continued their way through the corridor, Rosalyn, Daryl, and Rick stayed at the back this time while T-Dog and Oscar were on lead, so that they could keep an eye on Tomas, who walked in front of them.

"You see the look on his face?" Daryl muttered.

"He enjoyed it a little too much," Rosalyn whispered

Rick nodded. "He makes one move…"

"Just give me a signal," Daryl said.

They soon arrived in someplace that looked like a laundry room. There were a few washers and driers, along with several racks of clean towels and sheets with some detergent. There were a pair of doors on the side, leading into the cell block where the prisoners would stay. They could hear a faint sound of walkers snarling from the other side.

Rick looked over to Daryl, who removed the ring of keys from his belt loop and tossed them down to Tomas' feet.

"I ain't openin' that," Tomas refused quickly

"Yes, you are," Rick said. "If you want this cell block, you're gonna open the door. Just the one, not both of 'em. Because we need to control this."

Tomas hesitated for a moment before bending down to pick up the keys. He glanced at Andrew before going to the doors as everyone else got ready for the walkers that were going to come pouring in. He unlocked the doors. "You bitches ready?" he asked.

He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, with much force than last time, but still nothing. "I got this," he said cockily, and he tried to open one door again, but then he reached out at the last minute to throw open both doors. Several walkers started to pour into the room

"I said one door!" Rick snapped.

"Shit happens!"

As the walkers started pouring inside, and the group struggled to take them out. Rosalyn glanced several times towards Tomas, she got a feeling that he planned on doing something. Then a walker started to come between him, as he swung his crowbar, purposely trying to hit Rick, but luckily Rick was quick to dodge it and threw himself to the side.

When that plan did not work, Tomas glanced at Rick before he grabbed a nearby walker by the shoulders and threw it at Rick, who fell to the ground with it on top of him. Rosalyn killed the walker that was standing in front of her before she moved towards Rick and stabbed the knife into the walker's head. The body collapsed on to of him, and she grabbed it by the collar drags it off of Rick's body as Daryl helped him to get up.

As he pulled him on to his feet, the two of them exchanging a meaningful look. The last walker came out then and was taken down by Axel and Oscar. Now that the walkers has been killed, everyone paused to regain their breath.

Tomas looked at Rick who walked towards him and shrugged "It was comin' at me, bro," he defended himself

Rick nodded "Yeah. Yeah, I get it. I get it," he said. "Shit happens."

The two of them started to stare at each other and Rosalyn noticed that Tomas was looking slightly afraid. He was staring up at Rick, trying to figure out what he was going to do. She could see the conflict in Rick's eyes, even if his face remained emotionless.

She slowly raised her hand that's still holding the bloodied knife in her hand. Andrew seemed to notice it, and his eyes widened in fear when he saw he hand.

"No!" the prisoner shouted. He raised his bat threateningly and took a step around Rick, but he caught him before he could get any closer. Tomas tried to take advantage of this, and he raised his weapon towards Rick. But Rosalyn quickly sent the knife flying towards him and embedded itself deep in his temple.

Everyone watched as Tomas' body collapse onto the floor and turned around to stared at Rosalyn in shock, because she had just killed someone just by throwing a knife at him and it was hard enough to bury it deep into the skull.

Andrew finally seemed to snap out of his shock, and elbowed Rick's ribs, causing his grip to loosen and let him to escape. Seeing this, Daryl stepped forward, aiming his crossbow at the man threateningly before he could even take another step towards Rosalyn.

"Don't take another step," he warned him as he stood in front of Rosalyn protectively.

Andrew stared between them all fearfully before he turned around and ran off.

"I got him," Rick said as he regained his posture, he ran out after Andrew.

Daryl turned his crossbow on Oscar, who was staring after Rick in surprise. He turned to Daryl when he saw him pointing his weapon at him. "Man, get down on your knees," Daryl snapped.

Oscar raised his hands as he got down like Daryl said. Axel quickly did the same. "We don't have no affiliation to what just happened," Axel assured them. "Tell 'em, Oscar."

"Stop talkin', man." Oscar just shook his head.

* * *

When Rick returned, he was alone, but no one dared to ask what had happened. So, they turned their attention on Oscar and Axel, who'd been kept on their knees the entire time. Rick walked straight up to Oscar, angrily aiming his pistol at his head.

"We didn't have nothin' to do with that," Oscar told him.

"You didn't know?" Rick scoffed. "You knew. Daryl, let's end this now!" He turned on Axel. Daryl quickly took his place, taking out his knife and holding it to Oscar's neck.

"Sir! Sir, please! Please, listen to me!" Axel pleaded. "It was them that was bad! It wasn't us!"

"Oh, that's convenient." Rick spat out

"You saw what he did to Big Tiny!" he said. "He was my friend… Please, we ain't like that, I like my pharmaceuticals, but I'm no killer. Oscar here, he's a B&E, and he ain't very good at it neither. We ain't the violent kind, they were! Please, I swear to God! I wanna live!"

Rick stared down at Axel for a moment before turning back on Oscar. "What about you?"

"I ain't never pleaded for my life. And I ain't about to start now." He turned his gaze up on Rick "So you do what you gotta do."

The four exchanged thoughtful looks as Rosalyn lowered Rick's gun and shook her head

* * *

Daryl opened the door that led them into the cell block. They had decided that Oscar and Axel didn't have anything to do with what just happened, so they were keep to their promise to clear out a cell block for them.

Rick threw Axel inside, while T-Dog escorted Oscar in with Rosalyn behind them. They didn't bother going to clear the cells; It looked like they had been killed a long time ago. Axel and Oscar stared around at the bodies in shock.

"Oh man…" Axel muttered. "I knew these guys. They were good men."

"Let's go," Rick said to the rest of his group

Oscar turned to them. "So you're just gonna leave us in here? Man, this is sick."

"We're lockin' down this cell block. From now on, this part of the prison is yours. Take it or leave it. That was the deal." Rick said as stepped out of the cell block.

Daryl took a step after him. "You think this is sick? You don't wanna know what's outside."

"Consider yourselves the lucky ones," Rick spoke up from outside before he left.

"Sorry about your friends, man," Daryl apologized before he turned and went after Rick while mentioning Rosalyn to follow him

Rosalyn stared from outside of the bar and nodded at the two prisoners before following after Rick and Daryl.

"A word of advice," T-Dog said, still by the cell block "Take those bodies outside and burn 'em."

* * *

When the four of them finally returned, they found Nathaniel, Christopher, Carl and Glenn standing outside of Hershel's cell. They assumed that the rest of them were gathering in the cell with him."Hershel stopped breathing," Carl informed as soon as they stepped in. "Nicole and mom saved him."

"It's true," Glenn nodded

Rick and Rosalyn walked into the cell. Rosalyn looked towards Lori who stood with Nicole at the corner of the room behind the bunk bed.

"Still no fever," Lori nodded to Rosalyn

Rick nodded in understanding as he went to stand at Hershel's head. The old man was still unconscious, but still breathing. Rosalyn watched Hershel from where he stood, right beside Daryl who stayed on the doorway behind Carl.

She continued to stare at Hershel, and saw as his eyes started to flutter. She moved forward in excitement, and everyone quickly looked back at Hershel. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked out at everyone gathered around him.

"Daddy?" Maggie said while Beth cried out, "Daddy!"

Rick reached into his pocket and took out the key to the handcuffs so he could unlocked them. Hershel continued to look around at them until his eyes stopped at Rick. He reached his hand to him weakly, as Rick glanced around uncertainly before he took the hand and knelt down which making Hershel to smile weakly.

Rick looked to the sisters as they hugged and kissed each other, both crying in relief. He turned to Carl, who smiled at him. Finally his gaze then traveled up to Rosalyn, who excitedly grinning at Daryl who just smirked at her. She looked over to Rick nodded to him with a small smile.

Lori smiled slightly before leaving the cell and Rick watched her go before turning to Beth. "C'mere," he muttered as he held up Hershel's hand and reached out to Beth, placing it in her father's. He patted her on the back before standing up and going after Lori.

Rosalyn stayed in the doorway, watching as Beth and Maggie looking over their father. Nicole had moved to went out with Nathaniel and Christopher. Rosalyn smiled slightly as she turned around quietly and walked off into her cell.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright! I must stop there because I have no inspiration at the moment, hopefully I can update soon since it's holiday!~ Finally! oh and THANK YOU FOR READING!** **PLEASE REVIEW AND** **ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

 **Love, Reinnacchi~**

 **XoXoX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

 **This chapter is not from the episode but whatever :3 Enjoy**

 **Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

 _'...' Thought_

 ** _"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Killer Within**

 _She ran as fast as she could,_ _Crimson blood poured out of her forehead, almost soaking her face in a thick coat of blood- her blood_. _She stumbled around in the darkness, the moonlight guiding her throughout the tangle of trees and shrubs. Her_ _lungs gasped for air, her legs was aching to take a rest, but she couldn't stop._

 _Not here, not now._

 _She kept her hand pressed over her wound on her forehead in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but it didn't seem to be doing much good. She could still feel the warm liquid leaking through the gaps of her fingers. She stopped when she reached the side of a road and looked behind her and sighed when she see no walkers, but she can still heard them_

" _Hey!" looking in front of her, she saw a truck stopped just right in front of her. "Hop on!" She hesitantly eyed the truck and glancing between the forest and the truck. She finally rushed over to the truck, the door opening for her to jump in. She slid in and slammed the door before they drove off._

 _Her rescuer was a man, probably in his early thirties. His hair was dark and shaggy, his face covered in stubble, his eyes were dark brown. He was tall and well-built. He looked over to her, his eyes searching her figure_

 _"You bit?"_

 _She shook her head._

 _"What's with the blood?"_

 _"Fell over when the walkers chase me and hit her head"_

 _"Walkers? That what you call them?" he smiled, seems a little bit amused._

 _"Well what do you call them?"_

 _He kept his eyes on the road now. "Bitters" he shrugged. "You got a group?"_

 _She nodded. "But we were separatted" she explained_

 _"Is that so...?"_

 _"How about you?" she questioned "You got a group?"_

 _"Yeah, there are many of us, some families... children, women, men and many more" he shrugged, without her knowing, he smirked silently_

* * *

 _He stopped the truck by a camp site, a group of men were around a fire."I thought you said there are children and women?" She asked cautiously, still sitting in the car as she eyed the man_

 _He opened the door and got out. "Yeah, we were scouting. The rest are somewhere else." he told her before closing the door._

 _With a deep breath she got out, following the towards the rest of the guys "Well, well, well, Drew" one of the men stood up, looking towards them "You brought a friend?"_

 _"Found her at the side of the roads, maybe chased by bitters. Saved her."_

 _Their eyes were staring at her in a way that made her shift uncomfortably. "Saved her huh?" another man stepped forward. He lifted her chit with his finger "Think she owes you"_

 _She quickly stepped back in alarm. They all laughed as they started to circled around her. One grabbed her from behind and as she struggled against him another grabbed her legs. "Let me go!" she screamed thrashing her body around._

 _It was no use._

 _There were three of them and she has no power left in her. They were holding her tightly "Tie her up." Her eyes started to filled with tears as they started to tie her up and gag her. They tied her hands together, tying the rope onto a branch of a tree, her arms above her head._

 _"Who wants first shot?" one of them asked, all of them looking down at her with hungry eyes._

 _The person who saved her stepped up first and he grabbed her shirt and used her knife to tear it, exposing her soft skins. Leaning forward he licked her neck down to the valley of her chest "How does she taste?"_

 _"Hurry up, I wanna go next."_

 _All the men cheered and yelled behind him._

 _"Please stop" she begged "Please" she_ _cried_

"Rosalyn!" A voice screamed, echoing in her head

 _"It won't take long, don't worry" the man huskily said as he pulled his pants down. He reached out onto her pants and started to unbuttoned the buttons._

 _"PLEASE!" she screamed loudly_

"Rosalyn!" It screamed again, this time closer and louder. She could felt her body being rocked by somebody. Rosalyn continued to whimper as her breath turn into short pants "Wake up dammit!"

"Rosalyn!"

"Please stop!" Rosalyn jolted awake and her eyes shot open too see Daryl towering over her. His icy blue eyes filled with concern as he continue shaking her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. While he didn't let it show, he was worried. He didn't remember her ever being such a heavy sleeper.

As soon as she recognize him, Rosalyn threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug as she sat on his lap and silently sobbed. His muscular arms wrapped around her protectively as she continue to cried into his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head and he gently rocked her back and fourth.

"Calm down, it's only a dream." He whispered.

Daryl pulled her trembling body back closer into him and caressed her hair slowly. The sound of hurried footsteps caught Daryl's ears as he looked over to their shoulders towards the doorway just as Rick, Lori and Nicole arrived.

"What's goin' on?" Rick questioned Daryl as he glanced at Rosalyn who's still weeping in his arms

"She had nightmare..." Nicole muttered the answer before Daryl could say a word "Didn't she...?"

He frowned before nodding slightly

"It's alright..." Nicole nodded to Rick and Lori "I'll take care of the rest"

"You sure?" Lori asked worriedly

"Yes" Nicole nodded as Lori and Rick exchanged look and nodded at each other.

"Tell us if you need anything" Rick said

Nicole nodded as Lori and Rick started to walk off. As soon as they were out of her sight, she went to Rosalyn side and patted her on the shoulder "Rosalyn... It's okay, they are not here anymore... they won't hurt you... plus Daryl is here, he won't let anyone to touch you again, alright?"

 _'Again? What does she mean by again?'_ he thought. Rosalyn is still sobbing and her body was still trembling in fear as she continued to grip on Daryl shirt.

"Daryl, you stay with her, alright?" Nicole asked him as he nodded "You'll know what happened soon... If you need me I'll be in my cell"

Nicole gave a relieved sigh as she removed her hand from her shoulder and patted Daryl's shoulder in encouragement "I'm counting on you" she muttered as she walked out of the cell. After minutes of crying into his chest, her sobs finally died away leaving her sniffling and wiping her puffy eyes.

"Well.. you okay?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the cell.

"I'm fine... more or less" she muttered. She ran a tired hand over her face. She slowly got off of his lap and tossed her legs off the bed so that she was sitting on the edge and leaned forward so that she was supported by her forearms "…I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright" he nodded before pausing for a moment "Did something bad happened when you were out there?"

"Yeah..."

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" Daryl asked

"Not really..." she muttered as she breathed out "But you could say I'm suffering a trauma... a really bad ones"

"Is it that bad...?" he asked "You know... walkers?"

"No... worse" she bit her lip "I almost got raped..." she finally admitted heavily. Daryl could feel his heart sank into his stomach. A part of him almost died when he heard her words, he looked over to her who's looking at the ground

"W-Who- what-" Daryl took a deep breath as he tried to calm his angered breath "They... didn't get to do anythin', right?"

Rosalyn nodded slowly "They just manage to took my clothes off..." she muttered as Daryl's blood boiled in anger. He finally sighed heavily and hung his head low and his shoulder trembles slightly "I'm sorry..." his voice almost broke

"Daryl..." Rosalyn muttered sadly

"I shouldn't have left ya..." he buried his face into his hand as he continued to mutter "Sorry... It's my fault"

She looked over to him and took his hand which making him to look up to her "No Daryl... It was my choice... remember?" she shook her head and smiled gently at him "It's not your fault... don't you ever think it was your fault... okay?"

"But-"

Rosalyn boldly cut him off by sealing his lips with hers. As they part away, she rested her forehead on his "No buts Daryl... Just this once, alright?" she muttered as Daryl paused for a moment. He looked into her constellation-blue eyes and nodded slowly

"I told ya... you're not invincible" he mumbled which making Rosalyn to pause and laughed lightly

She pecked him on the lips once more "You're so sweet, you know that?" she grinned as she pulled away from him

He scoffed at her "Shut up" He blinked, seeming to remember something. "Anyway..." He reached into his shirt for the tags that were still around his neck and pulled the chain from his neck and hold the necklace out to her. "Here."

She blinked several times "No you can keep them" she smiled

"You sure?"

"Yeah..." she paused and blushed "I was planning on giving it to you anyway..."

"What?" Daryl asked almost bashfully before frowning in confuse

Rosalyn hesitate for a moment before taking out the same necklace-except hers was a lock not a key- from her pocket and held it out to him "Um... so my family has a... _thing_ for-uh... couple necklace..." she paused to look at Daryl who still frowning at her "So I want to give you one... and it was actually a message for you- I engraved it myself"

Daryl looked at the necklace " _Thank you for being beside me?_ " he questioned with a frown "Seriously?"

"Mm-hm" she nodded as she averted her eyes from his. His expression had turned serious again, but there was still amusement in his eyes.

He suddenly flicked her forehead and looked away from her "I should be the one who write that" he mumbled

"Ow..." she pouted as she held her forehead "You're so mean"

He snorted at her comment and took the necklace from her hand before he took out a nail(not the one from your fingers, alright... Don't think it was a nail from your fingers... just don't) "You got nails in your pocket..? Seriously Daryl?" She raised her eyebrow in amusement

"Shut up" he mumbled as he started to engrave something on the plate of the tags

"Huh?" Rosalyn frowned as she leaned towards her only to be blocked by his hand "I want to see"

"No" he grunted as she pouted and leaned back before she sighed. She just watched him with an amused look on her face as he seriously stared at the tags. Suddenly he stopped and slid the chain into her head before tucking it into her shirt

"What did you wrote?" she asked, reaching out to see the necklace, but Daryl stopped her

"Not now" he mumbled embarrassed

She blinked "Why..?" Rosalyn almost laughed at Daryl's annoyed look as she nodded in understanding "Fine"

"We are getting ready to go out and get everything settled" Daryl informed her as he got up"Get your ass out there after you change"

He pushed himself to his feet and pushed her forehead with his hand before he walked out of the cell. "He's so mean" Rosalyn shook her head and smiled at his retreating figure.

She took out the necklace and read tag, it was a sloppy writing, but she can still read them _'The world has changed since I met you, Idiot'-Daryl Dixon'_ Rosalyn laughed at this and smiled "He's still trying to be mean when he is so sweet" she muttered

Rosalyn stared at the tags once more time lovingly before tucking it into her shirt.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright! I must stop there because I want to make a super long story with a lot of chaps, hopefully I can update soon since it's holiday!~ Finally! oh and THANK YOU FOR READING!** **PLEASE REVIEW AND** **ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

 **Love, Reinnacchi~**

 **XoXoX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

 **This chapter is not satisfiying for me but whatever :3 Enjoy**

 **Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

 _'...' Thought_

 ** _"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 8:**

 **Killer Within II**

Finishing changing her clothes, Rosalyn went out to help the others. They were discussing plans to clear out the prison yard by moving the cars out of the entrance. Rick saw Rosalyn coming and nodded his head at her "Mornin', you alright?" he asked

"Good morning" She greeted back as she approached them slowly "I'm alright" she smiled in return as Rick nodded

"Alright then, let's get the other cars in," Rick instructed once Rosalyn was next to him "We'll park 'em in the west entry of the yard."

"Good. Our vehicles camped out there look like a giant vacancy sign," Daryl commented

Rick motioned to the corpses around the yard from their first day they got here "After that, we need to load up these corpses so we can burn 'em."

"Gonna be a long day."T-Dog said while looked around at all the bodies and sighed.

"Nathaniel and I could get started on that while you get the other cars in" Christopher offered to Rick

Rick nodded to him in thanks. "Thank you."

"Come on" Christopher dragged Nathaniel by the hands, and the two of them stalked off into the field with Nathaniel sending Daryl his usual warning looks. Rosalyn could only shook her head at her brother. It was so typical of him, not that it was the first time he reacted like that. Rosalyn think that he will probably get over it in few weeks or so she hoped him to.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie?" Carol asked snapping Rosalyn out of her thoughts. "We could use some more help."

"Up in the guard tower." Daryl pointed to the tower.

"Guard tower?" Rick questioned with almost an amused looks "They were just up there last night."

Daryl and Rosalyn exchanged knowing looks as she nodded to him. Daryl turned his head from Rosalyn and cupped his hand around his mouth "Glenn! Maggie!" he called out loudly as Rosalyn shook her head in amusement

After a few moment of watching the tower closely, Glenn's head was the first peeked from the door. They could see from where they stood in the field that he didn't have his shirt on. He stepped out of the guard tower while buttoning up his jeans almost hurriedly and they could see Maggie moving around inside, probably putting on her own clothes.

"Hey! What's up guys?" Glenn asked innocently

Rick and T-Dog chuckled knowingly while Rosalyn and Carol held back their smile

"You comin'?" Daryl asked loudly

"What?" Glenn shouted back.

At his confused face Rosalyn and Carol finally burst out of laughing while the rest of them laughed even harder. Rosalyn know he didn't get the joke, because it's Glenn, his brain probably processing slowly at Daryl's question.

"You comin'?" Daryl repeated

Glenn's expression was priceless, his confusion got deeper than before, as he looked over to Maggie with a frown which just made the others amused. Rosalyn reached out and slapped leaned to Daryl's back and holds her laughing before gently slapped him in the arm. The teasing was amusing, but it was just cruel.

Daryl looked over to her and smirked, before wraping his hand around Rosalyn who finally looked over to the tower after laughing too much. She saw Maggie had come out to join Glenn on the railing with a messy hair "Come on we can use some hands" Daryl called out, ending the teasing

"Yeah, w-we'll be right down!" Glenn stuttered back

The five of them started walking back to the entrance, still laughing at the couple. T-Dog stared at the prison gate and called out "Hey Rick"

They stopped to look back at T-Dog where he stood, staring up at something in the courtyard. Rick turned to see what he was staring at, and his smile fell from his face. The rest followed his gaze and saw Axel and Oscar walking out from the fence that separated the courtyard and the field.

"Come with me," he ordered. The others started after him, and made their way to the courtyard.

When the prisoners saw the group approaching, they went forward to meet them , coming out into the field to stand on the graveled road.

"That's close enough," Rick warned as the prisoners stopped, knowing that it would be a bad to step any further "We had an agreement" he reminded them.

"Please, mister, w-we know that. We made a deal."Axel stuttered. As he spoke, Glenn and Maggie came walking out of the entrance from the tower behind them before he continue "But you gotta understand, we can't live in that place another minute. You follow me? All of the bodies—people we knew… Blood, brains everywhere… There's ghosts."

"Why don't you move the bodies out?" Daryl asked

"You should be burnin' 'em," T-Dog added

"We tried," Axel replied. "We did."

"The fences are down on the far side of the prison," Oscar explained. "Every time we drag a body out, those…things just line up. We've been droppin' the bodies and just running back inside."

"Look, we had nothing to do with Tomas and Andrew—nothing," Axel moved forward earnestly and Rick's hand fell back down to his revolver while the rest of his group shifted anxiously as Daryl stand in front of Rosalyn, just in case something happens."You tryin' to prove a point? You proved it, bro. We'll do whatever it takes to be part of your group. Just please, please…don't make us live in that place."

"Our deal is non-negotiable," Rick stated. "You either live in your cell block or you leave."

"I told you this was a waste of time. They ain't no different than the pricks who shot our boys," Oscar scoffed, looking at Rick. "You know how many friends' corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw 'em out, like… These were good guys—good guys who had our backs against the _really_ bad dudes in the joint, like Tomas and Andrew. Now, we have all made mistakes to get in there, Chief. And I'm not gonna pretend to be a saint. But believe me…we paid our dues, enough that we would rather hit that road than go back into that shit hole."

Rick looked at him for a moment before turning back to Daryl, silently asking for his opinion. Daryl shook his head slightly and Rick gave a soft sigh as he turned back to prisoners.

* * *

Daryl locked a chain on the fence of the entrance, separating Axel and Oscar in the fenced area away from them. "C'mon, man" Axel pleaded as Daryl walked back to where the others stood at the end of the bus, completely ignoring him.

They were discussing what are they going to do with the prisoners. T-Dog is in favor of allowing them, but many within the group disagree, expressing their concerns

"Are you serious?" Rick asked T-Dog "You want them livin' in a cell next to you? They'll just be waitin' for their chance to grab our weapons. You wanna go back to sleepin' with one eye open?"

"I never stopped," T-Dog said "Bring 'em into the fold. If we send 'em off packin', we might as well just execute 'em ourselves."

"I don't know..." Glenn muttered. "Axel seems a little unstable."

"After all we've been through?" Carol whispered. "We fought so hard for this. What if they decide to take it?"

"It's just been us for so long," Maggie pointed out. "They're strangers. It feels weird all of a sudden to have these other people around too."

"You brought us in," T-Dog reminded her.

"Yeah, but you turned up with a shot boy in your arms. Didn't give us a choice." She reminded him

"They can't even kill walkers," Glenn added.

"They're convicts—bottom line," Carol argued.

"Those two, might have less blood on their hands than we do" T-Dog said

"I get guys like this," Daryl finally spoke up after a long silence as he looked at Rick "Hell, I grew up with 'em. They're degenerates, but they ain't psychos. I could've been in there with them just easy as I'm out here with you guys."

"So are you with me?" T-Dog asked hopefully.

"Hell no. " Daryl said as T-Dog turned his head towards him while raising his eyebrow "Let 'em take their chances out on the road, just like we did.

"What I'm sayin', Daryl—"

"When I was a rookie," Rick spoke up, cutting T-Dog off, "I arrested this kid. Nineteen-year-old, wanted for stabbin' his girlfriend. The kid blubbered like a baby durin' the investigation, durin' the trial... suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence and then, two weeks later, shot another girl... We've all been through too much. Our deal with 'em stands."

Rick finished as he walked away followed by the other, leaving T-Dog by himself. Rosalyn gave him a pat on the shoulder with an encourage looks which recieve a small sad smile from him before she followed the others.

* * *

After gathering the bodies around the field and the courtyard into a pile, the group walked back towards the entrance, where Oscar and Axel were still locked up.

"Move the cars to that upper yard," Rick instructed. "Point 'em facin' out. They'll be outta the way but ready to go if we ever need to bail."

Daryl tossed the keys to Glenn, who quickly took off, running ahead of the others.

Rick slowed down his pace so that he was walking beside T-Dog. "We'll give the prisoners a week's worth of supplies for the road," Rick started.

"Might not last a week," T-Dog grumbled.

"Their choice." he replied

"Did they really have one?" T-Dog asked

"Hey," Rick stopped and held his hand out in front of T-Dog, forcing him to a stop. "Whose blood would you rather have on your hands; Maggie's, Glenn's, or theirs?"

"Neither," he sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. He continued on to the entrance, leaving Rick to stare at his retreating form.

Rosalyn watched as Daryl got on hie motorbike. The two prisoner was right behind her, watching him like she did "Twin cylinder," Axel suddenly said, catching her attention to him "Is that a Triumph?"

"Don't even look at it." Daryl grumbled as he turned his motorbike on. He looked back to Rosalyn who nodded her head and waved her hand at him, telling him that she won't be coming with him and stay inside with the rest of the,

"Didn't want it bored out? Sounds like it could use a tune-up," Axel said, trying to ingratiate himself with Daryl "I'm pretty handy with the grind. Heads are leakin'. I know my bikes!" he continues but Daryl ignored him and nodded his head at Rosalyn before taking off

"Man, will you just stop?" Oscar frowned "Have some balls."

"Just sayin'." Axel shrugged

"Don't worry about him... Daryl is actually a nice person inside" Rosalyn smiled at both of them which gained their attention "He's just... have a weird way to show it"

"Well, young lady-"

"Don't even start" Oscar cut him off

Rosalyn laughed at both of them "Alright, I'll be going... see you guys around, I think" she waved them a goodbye as she walked up towards the cell block

* * *

Rosalyn sat on the stairs with Carl who's cleaning his gun while she tried to comb her tangled hair. She rested her head on the railing, letting her fingers ran through her tangled and messy hair - it was really soft though, much to her confusion.

Beth and Lori came into the cell with crutches for Hershel. She could see Beth smiling at Carl -who she guessed smiled back at her- and smiled knowingly at the scene. Beth and Lori quickly went into Hershel's cell without a word.

Rosalyn stood up and walked into the cell after patting Carl's head, silently telling him to go into the cell "All right" Carl said.

He stopped at the entrance and watched as Rosalyn helped Hershel to sit up. She was slow and careful, making sure that she didn't hurt him in any way.

"Just take your time" Lori reminded Hershel.

Hershel was at the edge now, preparing himself to get on the crutches "Daddy, don't push yourself" Beth stopped him

But Hershel just gave a small chuckle in respond "What else am I going to do?" he asked as he pushed himself up off the bed, refusing the help of Rosalyn "I can't stand looking up at the bottom of that bunk any-" he swayed on the crutches and the rest was behind him in an instant, helping the others keep him balanced.

Once he was okay he took a few steps forward, walking with confident. "You know? I can go pretty steady." he said before taking a few more steps until he was out of the cell.

"That's a good start." Lori smiled, still standing by his side in case he suddenly fall "Want to take a rest?"

"Rest?" Hershel chuckled once more "Let's go for a little stroll."

Rosalyn smiled as she stayed right behind him and almost laughed when Beth and Lori exchanged worried looks. She knew there wasn't anything to worry about. Hershel was a tough man - he proved it by surviving after losing one of his legs and she knew he could push through this.

They made their way to the exit doors. With Rosalyn's hand on Hershel's chest to keep him steady, they slowly descended the few steps. "Okay then... make sure you won't fall on me, alright?." Rosalyn joked as she smiled "Daryl might throw tantrums at you"

Hershel chuckled at her while Lori and Beth smiled slightly

"Just take your time on these steps.." Beth instructed

"Ooh, ooh." Hershel lost his balance slightly, but Rosalyn was there, keeping him from falling. When he was okay once more they kept moving, and finally got off the last step.

Once he was done with the stair' steps he moved by himself with out the help of the other "You cleared all those bodies out?" he looked around the courtyard, seeing Maggie, Carol and T-Dog were moving the cars around. "It's starting to look like a place we could really live in."

"Hey, you watch your step." Lori reminded "Last thing we need is you falling on Rosalyn"

They smiled once again, Beth was right beside her father, guiding him with worry while Lori and Rosalyn stayed behind them. "You feeling okay?" Rosalyn asked as she glanced at Lori's huge bump.

Lori let out a laugh and nodded "Yeah, more or less" she said

"It's almost 9 months, right?" she asked

"I think it's going to come soon" Lori smiled at her "You will help me right?"

"I'm not good with childbirth" Rosalyn let out a small laugh "But I'll try"

"What if I didn't make it...?" she suddenly mumbled

"You will, Lori" Rosalyn said with a frown "Why did you think like that?"

"I just had a feeling" she paused before looking up at the blonde "If I didn't make it... will you take care of her?"

"You will make it, Lori" she pointed out, refusing to answer the question

"I said _if_ " Lori replied

Rosalyn hesitated before she sighed "Of course I will" she gave her a smile "You're like my sister... I'll take care of the baby as much as I can"

"That's good to hear" Lori chuckled as they fell silent. Then Lori spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over them. "Anyway... Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Rosalyn tilted her head in confusion

"I mean this morning... you were screaming and all"

"Oh that..." she muttered "I'm fine …I'm sorry you had to see that."

Lori shook her head "It's not your fault," she said, her voice was soft, understanding. "Christopher and Nicole told me a bit of what you all went through and what you've been through during those months when you were by yourself. I just didn't expect it to be that bad…"

"Yeah..." she mumbled in respond

The two fell into another silence, Lori staring at her Rosalyn for a moment, and she spoke again "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not overly wanted to..."

"It might make you feel better," Lori insisted "Keeping it bottled up isn't good for you"

"Hmm..." Rosalyn hummed in respond and Lori gave a soft sigh. "Look, I'm not gonna push you," she said softly. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But at least consider talking about it to _someone_."

"I did tell Daryl a little..." she muttered

"That's a good start" Lori nodded as he looked away from Rosalyn "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone and I'm sure Daryl won't either"

Rosalyn smiled softly at her "Thank you Lori..." she started "For everything"

"I could say the same to you" she replied with a smile "That's what families are for, right?"

"Yes" she nodded gratefully.

"All right, Hershel!" They turned around to see Glenn who was down by the furthest fence, coming back into the prison followed by Daryl, Christopher, Nathaniel and Rick while carrying some woods from the forest. Rosalyn notice that Rick and Lori share warm looks from a distance, causing Lori to blush. She looked over to Daryl who slightly smiled at her and nodded his head. She laughed lightly and replied him with her wide grin.

"You're doing great, daddy." Beth smiled at her dad.

Carl grinned, looking up at the old man. "Ready to race, Hershel?"

"Give me another day," Hershel said as he smiled at Carl "I'll take you on."

It was a warm moment. There was a comfortable silence that fell over everyone as they all realized this was their new home. However, the warm moment is interrupted as Rosalyn heard growls of walkers from behind. Before she could turned around, Carl called out "Walkers! Look out!"

The thing that she see when she turned around was a group of walkers that suddenly flood the courtyard. And it wasn't a good sign at all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Tomorrow is my last day of holiday... so sad . tell me what you think about this chapter and THANK YOU FOR READING!** **PLEASE REVIEW AND** **ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

 **Love, Reinnacchi~**

 **XoXoX**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Killer Within III**

"Walkers! Look out!" Carl yelled as everyone turned around in surprise. Rick and the rest of his group paused to see what happened and gaped in surprise "No!" Rick shouted took off running back down the walkway towards the entrance. Glenn slid to a stop as he realized that they'd forgotten about the hole in the fence, and he went back to close it while the other two continued on.

"Get out!" Rick continued to shout up to the others. "Get outta there! Now! Lori!"

They ran as fast as they could towards the entrance. "Go! Come in here!"

"T!" Rosalyn called out and motioned towards the opened gate, Carol joined her to shot walkers along with Nicole. T-Dog quickly nodded and went to resealing the courtyard gate and as he finished a walker came up behind him bit him on the shoulder. Rosalyn, Nicole and Carol stared in horror "No!" they shouted fearfully

T-Dog punched it on the face as it fell and turned around to grab his gun before shooting it repeatedly

"Hurry!" Carol called out to him before they flee to safety inside the prison cell block. He shut it quickly and Rosalyn quickly scanned the hallway they had entered. It was dim, everything was black and it was quiet. They definitely have never been into this part of the Prison.

Now long after they entered the hall, a siren started to blare. Ignoring the sound, T-Dog pulled himself along the dark hallway while holding his bleeding shoulder "There's a set of double doors that will lead to a corridor that will get you back to our cell block." he informed

"No, you should stop." Carol sobbed as she tried to stop T-Dog from moving. Nicole had held Rosalyn's hand and gripped onto it as she felt the blonde girl's shoulder to shake, trying to held back her sobs, she bit her lip and wiped the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes.

"I'm getting all of you there!" He insisted

"Stop!" Carol demanded as he stopped and leaned onto the wall while huffing in pain

"Why? Sit here and wait to die?" He asked before continued to push himself

"I'll do what I have to" Carol insisted "You're not becoming one of those things."

"I can't ask that." he pointed out

"It's the pact, remember?" Carol tried to convince him

"This is God's plan." he mumbled painfully "He'll take care of me. Always has. He's gonna help me lead you three out of these tunnels."

After a long walk, T-Dog finally got supported by Carol "We're almost there" he said as they reach the laundry room doors, but their path is blocked by two walkers. Pulling out her gun Carol was not trying to shoot the walkers, but she was out of ammo, just like Rosalyn and Nicole.

"Oh, shit." Carol cursed "Go back!"

"No" T-Dog refused as he prepared to launched himself at the walkers. Carol and Rosalyn quickly tried to pull him back, but he was too strong

"We're close." he yelled as he pushed the walkers to the wall and turned around to face the rest. He quickly urged them to go "We're close! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! I'm dead!"

Carol hesitate, but she quickly grabbed Rosalyn and Nicole's hand as they ran towards the door. they looked back at T-Dog once more as he looked at them sadly "Sorry to see you leave." he mumbled as the walkers bit his body. His scream rippled through the room as the walker ripped the skin on his throat apart. Rosalyn stood there, freezing in place as her eyes started water.

"Rosalyn!" Nicole and Carol quickly pulled her and ran through the door.

* * *

 **Earlier:**

Daryl pulled the gate open, and the rest hurried went through into the courtyard with Daryl followed close behind. Rick took two shots and killed two walkers while Glenn put his machete to a walkers' head. Once the threat was done, Rick turned to where Beth, and Hershel were in a gated area at the top of some stairs while Daryl, Nathaniel and Christopher worked to get rid of the remaining walkers.

"What the hell happened?" Rick demanded.

"The gate was open!" Beth explained

"Where's Lori, Carl- everyone else?"

"Maggie led Lori and Carl into C block." Hershel pointed towards the cell block

"And T was bit!" Beth added.

"Rosalyn?!" Daryl shouted from where he was - stabbing one of the walkers

"She went with Carol and T, I think" Beth said

"H-How about Nicole?" Christopher asked with worry.

"She is with them" Hershel explained

"Anyone else?" Rick asked.

"I couldn't tell." Beth shook her head

Rick nodded anxiously. "Stay put," he instructed before he turned and ran to shot at the remaining walkers

Glenn hurried over to where Rick while Daryl put in a new bolt in his crossbow "Those chains didn't break on their own," Glenn informed "Someone took an axe or cutters to 'em."

Rick turned immediately to look accusingly at Axel and Oscar, who were just passing through the gate leading into the main courtyard, looking around confusedly.

"You think they did it?" Glenn asked.

"Who else?" Rick growled.

An alarm suddenly started going off from the prison - it sounded like the alarm that will turned on when a prisoner escaped. The only way someone would be able to activate that alarm was by pulling the lever. There was no way to put a timer on it.

"What is that?" Glenn shouted over the alarm.

"Oh- you gotta be kidding me!" Daryl growled, staring around the yard. He had spotted walkers coming up towards the fence, probably attracted by the alarm sound.

"Daryl!" Rick called out as he turned towards Daryl and tossed the keys to him so that he could close the gate leading to the courtyard, in case any walkers somehow managed to get into the field. While he did that, Rick turned and shot at one of the speakers.

"Kill it!" he ordered as he continue shooting at another set of speakers. Rick turned and run to where Hershel and Beth stood. There was another speaker next to fenced area where the two stood in "Back up!" he yelled

Hershel and Beth walked back immediately as Rick shoot the speaker. Thankfully, it decreased the noise, only that the siren could still be heard from inside of the prison. Rick turned his revolver at the two prisoners standing with them in the courtyard and Daryl had trained it crossbow on them already

"How the hell can this be happening?" Rick demanded.

Oscar raised his hands in surrender, his eyes widen in surprise "Whoa, whoa, whoa! It has to be the backup generator!"

"Well, how do you turn those on?"

"There's three that's connected to a diesel tank, okay?" Oscar explained "Each one controls certain part of the prison. The hacks shut 'em all off when the prison was overrun."

"Can someone open up the main gates electronically with full power?" Rick asked.

"I-I only went in a few days. I-I guess it might be possible."Oscar stuttered as he explained

"Chris and Nathaniel, you two stay here, in case anything happen again" Rick ordered to the two as they nodded before he grabbed Oscar by the collar of his jumper suit, urging him to follow them. "Come with us! Let's go!" He turned and ran into C Block, the rest of his group and the two prisoners right behind him.

* * *

Rick fired a shot into the last walker that had made its way into their cell block. As soon as it was down, he started searching the cells for his family. "Lori! Carl!" he shouted as the others came into the cell block.

"We just took down five of 'em in there," Daryl informed Rick.

"There were four in here, but no sign of Lori or anyone," Rick added.

"They must've been pushed back into the prison," Glenn concludes

Rick paced in a circle. "Somebody is playin' games!" he shouted in an angry tone. He turned around to the others and motioned them with his revolver "We'll split up and look for the others. Whoever gets to the generators first, shut 'em down"

Rick quickly took off with the other following close behind him "Let's go!"

* * *

They hurried through the empty halls, Rick, Daryl, and Oscar with two flashlights to lead the way. It was hard to pin point where they were with only two flashlight. Since their prison had been messed up, walkers were everywhere and they'd ran into walkers almost in every corner. It seems like the sirens had woken up every walker and led them straight to their group.

They finally managed to reach the generator room's door, Oscar was the one who lead them. Rick paused to fire a shot at one of the walkers following them before going in through the door to the generator room, followed by the others "Daryl, get the door!" Rick ordered.

Daryl closed the door before any walkers could get through. Some of their hands poked through the door, but they pulled back when the door was slammed shut. He two struggled to keep the doors closed as the walkers pushed on them and Oscar hurried to help him while Rick scoped the room, searching for anymore walkers

He went to the breaker box that operated the generators. " How do you shut these down?!" he asked hurriedly

Oscar looked down at Daryl, waiting for his permission to leave. "Go help him. I got it!" Daryl said as he pressed himself more onto the door to keep it closed while Oscar rushed off to help Rick with the generators. "Right here," Oscar said. He motioned to a hose that connected one of the generators to a tank. Rick pulled the screw, and the generator started shutting down. As he went to make sure, he froze when he heard a voice

"Don't move"

Rick turned around to see Andrew coming out from his hiding, his eyes widen when he see the sight of Rosalyn in one of his arms while the other was holding an axe. A gag was placed on her mouth and her hand was tied in front of her, but her expression didn't show any sight of being afraid, she was unsurprisingly calm - like when she was captured by the vatos (?).

"Rosalyn!" Rick exclaimed in worry

"I said don't move!" Andrew threaten "Or I'll bash her head with this axe"

Hearing the sound of Rosalyn's name being called, Daryl lost his concentration and almost lost his footing, but luckily he was able to get back. He was worried, but he can't leave his place, so he could only rely Rick on this. If anything happen to her, who knows what he will do to the person who hurt her.

"Easy now..." Rick tried to calm him down.

"Drop your weapons" he ordered. Rick hesitate as he looked into Rosalyn eyes "I said, drop your weapons!"

Rosalyn slowly nodded her head, silently telling him to trust her. Rick slowly bent down and placed his gun on the ground "Now, pass it to me" he added. Rick took a deep breath and slides his gun towards their direction.

As soon as it reached them, Rosalyn's stopped the gun with her feet and slammed her head back, crashing the back of her head onto Andrew's head. Andrew released her and stepped back while shouting painfully. Rosalyn quickly bent down to pick the gun, but he manage to shove her towards one of the generators with a loud thud. He raised his axe to strike, but Rick grabbed the handle of the axe, and he and Andrew struggled to overpower each other. Andrew ended up pushing Rick into the other generators.

After a moment of struggling, Rick managed to use the end of the axe to hit Andrew in the ribs, causing him to lean over in pain and allowing Rick to push Andrew into the breaker box behind him before tossing him into some lockers.

Andrew threw the end of the axe into Rick's face, and Rick was forced to let his grip off. He stumbled back while Andrew lost the axe himself, and Rick bent down to pick his gun and pointed it at him. Before he could aim it properly, Andrew knocked the gun from his hand and tackled Rick to the floor to prevent him from getting it back.

Daryl could no longer keep the doors closed and pulled himself away from the doors and walked to where he had dropped his crossbow. He picked it up and shot one of his bolts into the first walker that came in through the door. He dropped his crossbow before he took out his hunting knife and stabbed it into one walker. When the walker fell down, he quickly shut the door again

Andrew rolled off from Rick and grabbed his axe before Rick could get on to his feet himself. He was about to swing down at him, but he was hit by a barrel, which knocked him down and his grip on the axe was released. Rick got back to his feet at the same time when Oscar grabbed his revolver and aimed it in his direction.

Rick immediately raised his hand and were going to try and talk him down. Andrew got to his feet and pointed at Rick's back. "Shoot him!" he encouraged him, panting hard from his fight with Rick. "We can take back this prison."

Oscar didn't move an inch. He just continued to stare at the two as if he were considering it.

"What're you waitin' for?" Andrew finally snapped. "Do it! It's our house! Shoot him!"

Oscar shifted the aim of the gun slightly to the left and fired. Rick flinched and waited for the impact, but instead of feeling the bullet hit him, he heard a thump behind him. He lowered his hand to look at Oscar. Daryl had been creeping up on Oscar's side, his knife raised in case he needed to take Oscar out

Oscar released his finger from the trigger and flipped the gun in his hand so that he was holding it facing down. Rick relaxed and took the revolver from him with a nod of thanks. Daryl's eyes quickly caught Rosalyn who's sitting on the ground while leaning onto the generator for support.

Rick turned around to look at Rosalyn before he nodded, knowing that Daryl beat him into it when he see Daryl quickly bent down next to her. Rick went over to the breaker and turned two large handles. As soon he did, they heard the generators whirring down, and the alarm finally stopped.

"You okay?" Daryl asked worriedly

"Yeah, just peachy. I think my bone just cracked" Rosalyn smiled slightly. Daryl frowned at her word as she let out a small laugh "I was just kidding!"

Rosalyn continue to laugh at Daryl's expression as Rick walked towards them. Daryl looked up and nodded at him almost gratefully which receive a nod from Rick. Daryl stood up and gave a hand for Rosalyn to take as he pulled her up.

Wincing in pain slightly as Daryl placed her hand around his shoulder for support. Rick patted on her shoulder slightly and smiled "Let's go back," Rick muttered.

* * *

They started to make their way back towards the courtyard. Rick had turned on his flashlight and was on lead while Oscar held up the back, Daryl and Rosalyn both in the middle with Daryl slightly supporting her with worry and he was trying to keep as close to her side as possible- although she had scolded him for doing it. She was flattered, she really are, but it just weird when he does that.

They paused at a corner and pressed their backs to either wall. He nodded to the others and was about to step out when Glenn, and Axel sudden came from the corner that they had just passed. Rick nodded to them before slowly moving to the next corner. They could hear walkers growling at the end of the hall. He jumped out, gun raised, while the others followed behind him

The walkers were eating some one and when they saw them, the walkers got on to their feet. The group made their way towards them, and Rick took the walkers out.

They stood over T-Dog's half-eaten body silently. Rick kept opening and closing his mouth, seemingly wanting to say something but not being able to. Glenn turned to step from the area, unable to look at the body anymore. Rosalyn almost choked on her sobs as she took a deep breath befre she let it out. She looked up to see Daryl looking at her and she knew that he was worried about her, so she sent him a smile to reassure him.

Rick ran out into the main courtyard, the rest of their group right behind him. "Hershel!" Glenn called out. Hershel and Beth were already standing outside of the caged area, but they hadn't left the steps. Carol, Christopher, Nathaniel and Nicole was just right below them. Nicole ran towards Rosalyn and pulled her into a tight hug "I'm so glad that you're safe" she mumbled happily

"You're so reckless, you know that?"Christopher went to hug both of them in his hand, he then turned his head around to face his brother "Hey, little brother come here... let's do a group hug"

"No" Nathaniel frowned

"You're no fun" Christopher rolled his eyes as both Nicole and Rosalyn laughed at him. They soon pulled away from each other and turned to see the rest of the group.

"You didn't find them?" Hershel asked.

"We thought maybe they came back out here." he replied

The two shook their heads.

"What about T? " Hershel wondered. Rosalyn could see Carol looking down sadly when he asked that.

"He didn't make it," Daryl replied.

"That doesn't mean the others didn't," Rick pointed out. "We're goin' back. Daryl, Rosalyn, Glenn, You come with-"

He stop himself as they heard the sound of a baby crying. Everyone turned to the noise to find Maggie, and Carl coming out of C-Block, Maggie was holding a newborn baby wrapped in an old jean jacket in her arms. Maggie were shaking, and Carl looked like he was in shock.

Rick stared at them for a moment before starting to approach, dropping the axe and running a hand over his face. He shook his head slowly in denial as he seems to know what had happened inside. There was Maggie holding his wife's newborn infant, and his wife was nowhere to be seen and he could see the guilt and grief in her eyes as she stared back at Rick.

Maggie tried to speak, but she just ended up sobbing. Her lips were shaking and she tried to hide her uncontrollable sobs.

Rick started pacing. "Where- where is she? Where is she?" he asked her

When Maggie didn't say anything, Rick turned started to walk to the entrance to C block. Maggie held the baby close to her chest as she tried to reach out for Rick's arm. "No. Rick, no!"

Rick looked back at her before turning to Carl, who hadn't looked up from the ground. He wasn't even crying. He looked broken, no longer a child, like he had just had to do something so horrible, so wrong, for a child. Rick's gun fell to the ground as he gave a sob, and he covered his eyes with his hand "Oh, no. No..." He started pacing in his grief.

Glenn walked over to Maggie, who was sobbing at this point. He grabbed her face gently, forcing her to look at him. She just sobbed harder, and Glenn held her against him as much as he dared with the baby in her arms, muttering in her ear.

Rick paced a few feet more before dropping on to the ground on his back and turned on to his side so that he could curl up into ball, letting the sobs rack through his body.

Daryl stared at the ground for a moment, showing no emotion and he doesn't want to face anyone, but then he realized that he should probably be comforting Rosalyn, since she had been pretty close with Lori. He turned to where she had been standing on his side, he could see her looking down at the ground like he had done, but he could see a tears mark on the ground, her shoulder was shaking and he could hear her faint noise of sobs.

Without saying a word - like always, he pulled her onto him and let her to sob into his chest while wrapping his hand around her and caress her hair softly to soothe her. The rest of them could only stare at Rick who's bawling his eyes out on the ground.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **R.I.P Lori Grimes & Theodore Douglas TT_TT I wanted to save them, but I couldn't**

 **Alright! and THANK YOU FOR READING!** **PLEASE REVIEW AND** **ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

 **Love, Reinnacchi~**

 **XoXoX**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI!**

 **Sorry for the late update!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Say The Word**

The baby's cries filled the courtyard, Carl stood motionless, his face blank, but they can see the tears that fell down from his eyes. Rick knelt on the ground, reels with grief over Lori's death. Rosalyn finally pulling away from Daryl and wiped her tears before nodding to him "I'm alright... I'm okay" she mumbled

Daryl stared at her for a moment before nodding in understanding. He patted her head once before making his way towards Rick. Leaning forward in front of him, Daryl could see just how broken he was. His eyes were empty as he stared blankly at nothing. As much Daryl hated him from lying to him about Rosalyn's death, he still cared about him

"Rick, you with me?" Daryl waved his hand in his face "Rick?"

Maggie finally passed the baby into Carl's arms as he tried to calm her down. "Let me see the baby." Hershel said as Carl moved to where he stood right beside Beth and Rosalyn. Daryl notice this and walked next to Carl and strode towards them.

"We're gonna feed it." he said before frowning "We got anything a baby can eat?"

Ignoring his question, Hershel looked over to the baby when Carl stopped in front of him "The good news is she looks healthy." Hershel informed them before turning around towards Daryl "But she needs formula. And soon, or she won't survive."

Daryl looked over to the baby before shaking his head in disapproval "Nope. No way. Not her," he said "We ain't losing nobody else. I'm going for a run."

"I'll back you up." Maggie spoke up

Hesitating for a moment, Glenn added "I'll go too."

"Me too" Rosalyn finally spoke up. Turning around towards her, Daryl looked at her for a moment and she notice that he gave her the _'You're not going'_ look, but this time she shook her head and repeated "I'm going"

Daryl paused before finally nodded and turned to the rest "Okay, think where we're going." he told them before turning to Beth. "Beth." he tapped her on the shoulder before gesturing for her to follow him as they took a few steps away from the others. "Kid just lost his mom. His dad ain't doing so hot." he nodded towards Carl.

She nodded, understanding what she must do "I'll look out for him." she said before going back to Carl and her father

Daryl turned around and pointed to the prisoners. "You two get the fence. Too many pile up, we got ourselves a problem." he instructed "Rosalyn, Glenn, Maggie, vÃmonos."

Without saying a word Rick stood up and walked forward. Grabbing his axe, he then strides into the cell block"Rick!" Maggie called out desperately, but stopping herself from following him any further and watched him as he disappear into the cell block.

Shaking his head at this, Daryl went on "Get the gate" he told the prisoners. "Come on, we're gonna lose the light."

Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and Rosalyn rushed over to the car.

"There's a Piggly Wiggly at 85." Glenn suggested.

"No, the baby section's been cleared." Maggie informed them "Lori asked me to keep an eye out. I haven't had much luck."

"Is there any place that hasn't been completely looted?" Daryl asked as he took his crossbow off.

Glenn turned to him, seeming to remember a place. "We saw signs for a shopping center just north of here."

"Yeah, but there's too much debris on the road. A car will never get through there." Maggie pointed out

"I can take one of ya." Daryl said

"I'll go." Maggie volunteered. Daryl turned to his bike as Glenn moved to her, probably ready to talk her out of going.

"I'll take Rosalyn" Daryl suddenly said, cutting Glenn from saying anything. They looked up to him in surprise, no one expect him to say that, not even Rosalyn herself. Maggie looked towards Rosalyn, hoping that she'll refuse and let her go instead.

"Rosalyn-"

Rosalyn shook her head and cut them off "I'll go," she said sternly "For Lori and the baby, I have to"

After exchanging looks at each other, Maggie and Glenn finally nodded in defeat. Rosalyn gave them a small smile and receive hugs from them "You better take care of her, alright Daryl?" Maggie looked over to Daryl who just nodded

"Be careful out there" Glenn ruffled her hair and gave her his fist. Rosalyn laughed lightly at this and bumped her fist with him before taking the backpack from Maggie and turned around to make her way towards Daryl

Daryl motioned for her over. "C'mon."

She threw the backpack over her shoulder and soon she got on the back of the bike. She wrap both arms around Daryl's waist, and once she was secured on the back, Daryl started the engine. "Hang on tight," he called over as she tightened her grip on Daryl's waist. He nodded to Glenn and Maggie, and then they were off.

* * *

The outside of the shopping center was overrun. Walkers were wondering around the front of the entrance, so Daryl and Rosalyn decided to move on. He actually located an abandoned daycare center when they were on their way to the shopping center, so they turned back and returned to the road. They had to cut through the forest, just in case something happened on the road and here was too many cars on the main road. It would prevent them from going too fast and the motorcycle wasn't exactly quiet.

Daryl pulled to a stop at the backyard of the daycare and stopped the engine. Rosalyn got off and took his crossbow from the back of his bike. She could see a swing set in the back, along with other things you could find in a daycare center's backyard.

"Company's close," Daryl muttered as he got off the bike. "Stay tight."

Rosalyn nodded and give his crossbow out to him as he took it with a nod

Daryl was the first one to walk as he opened the fence for Rosalyn to go in first before he followed her after closing the fence and the two walked in to the backyard through the surrounding fence.

As she approached one of the back windows, Daryl stayed a few feet from her to keep an eye out and turned his back on her so he was facing the forest. Rosalyn cupped her hand around her eyes so that she could take a peek inside. She didn't see any walkers or anything inside, but that didn't mean there weren't any walkers inside. After confirming the safety she forced her elbow through the glass. As it shattered, she knocked out the rest of the glass, ignoring some of the glass to cut into her skin.

She carefully climbed through into the room, and she paused for a moment to look around. There were two cribs in there, probably for the infants, along with a whole bunch of toddler toys lying around and hand prints of children's hand on the wall.

"Rosalyn?" Daryl called out from the backyard, sounding a little worried

"It's clear."

Her eyes caught a changing station near the bathroom as she get the backpack from her back and made her way over. She knelt down and opened the bottom cabinet, there were diapers, along with a few bottles. As she grabbed everything and started stuffing it into the bag, she heard Daryl step through the window with a grunt.

Once she had everything they needed, she returned the bag to her back. She turned to Daryl who motioned to the door that was leading into the hallway.

Rosalyn nodded and walked over to stood behind him. Daryl peeked around the corner to check the hallway before giving a clear sign to her. Rosalyn stepped out right after him, and they nodded at each other, silently signaling each other. Daryl take the right hallway while Rosalyn take the left. Rosalyn was the first one to move as Daryl watched her back for a moment before turning down the other way, crossbow held in front of him.

After arriving at the end of the hall and finished checking each room, she heard a rattling sound from the kitchen she just passed. She turned quickly, her knife in her hand readily. She was sure that the kitchen was clear.

Daryl who heard the sound, turned and hurried down the hall towards her silently. Rosalyn moved forward to meet him by the kitchen, both paused. He stuck the end of the flashlight into his mouth and nodded for her to stay while he checked into the room. He reached over the half door to open it. He carefully stepped into the room, with Rosalyn right behind him, and the rattling was heard again, coming from the inside of the cupboard.

He looked over to Rosalyn who nodded and stepped around to the other side before placing her flashlight in one hand while the other reaching for the cupboard's door. She glanced at Daryl to make sure that he was ready for anything that was in there before she threw the door open. She was dumbfounded when all she saw was an opossum inside. It hissed at the sudden outburst before it was silenced by Daryl's bolt.

"Hello, dinner," he muttered out from his flashlight.

"That was just mean," Rosalyn muttered with a frown. "Why are you so mean to animals?"

"I'm mean to people, so why not animals?" Daryl just shrugged lightly "And I don't see a problem with that. Beside have you ever tried opossum?"

"No," She answered and she continue before he could open his mouth to respond "And before you ask, no I won't eat it..."

"Never thought you were so damn picky," Daryl muttered while rolling his eyes

"I am not" Rosalyn huffed in respond. Then, an idea came into her mind and she decided to tease him back. "If I were picky, why would I bother picking you?"

"Now, _that_ was mean," He looked up to her dramatically at the retort "Since when did you become so mean?"

"Since I met you" Rosalyn replied with a grin and went to kiss his cheek

Daryl's mind seemed to stop working as he froze on his place while looking at her dumbfoundedly.

"I was just kidding about that" She shook her head and turned to the cabinets on the other side before calling over her shoulder "Oh and I'm not putting that in my bag." She ignoring Daryl's grumbles and placed her bag and knife on to the counter and opened the cabinets, only to find two small cans of powdered baby formula

"Found them," She called out "But, there are only two of them," she informed as she grabbed the cans and turned to show them to Daryl.

"It should be fine for now," he grunted. "We can find more later."

Rosalyn nodded and turned around to stuff the cans into her bag.

"Anyway, I like the thing that you engraved on the tags" Rosalyn complimented "Though it was kind of mean"

"Shut up" he grumbled

"You know, this is my first time wearing lover's tags,"

Daryl paused for a moment, "Lovers?" he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow

Rosalyn lowered her gaze to the floor and blood immediately started pooling in her cheeks "Well, when I say lovers" she started, "You know... it's a term for two people who are in a... how should i say this... a romantic relationship."

"What kind of relationship is this then?" he asked

She looked up to him with a frown. His expression had turned serious, but there was a bit of amusement in his eyes.

She had been wondering the same thing herself. She know he wasn't the type to date and calling her his girlfriend. She thought at first that they were maybe dating, but for some reason she doubt it. Daryl rarely show affection in front of the other, mostly he show affection when they were alone and it wasn't really much. She thinks that they just didn't seems to be dating in other people's eyes.

"I don't know, you tell me..." She muttered "What kind of relationship do want this to be?"

Daryl paused for a moment "Back in the prison when the prisoners ask me, I did tell him that I was your... boyfriend," he paused "So _you_ tell me"

"You always make it so difficult to me" she huffed with a small laugh "I don't have to say it out loud to make the world knows, right?"

He snorted with a smirk "Right" he nodded "Come on"

"Alright" Rosalyn followed him back out into the hallway and the two stepped into another room, to see if they could find anything else for the baby. They went silent as they each searched around their own places.

* * *

The sun has set and it was already dark when they made it back to the prison. As they got closer, they could hear someone banging on the fences and shouting, to draw the nearby walkers' attention away from them.

When they almost reached the gate, she saw that Oscar and Axel was the one who were banging and shouting, while Glenn and Maggie were standing in the tower. The two had killed the two walkers that was near them, keeping them from getting closer to Rosalyn and Daryl.

While Oscar hurried to the gate and opened it, Axel were still trying to keep walkers distracted from them. "You want some of this?" he shouted. "C'mon! C'mon!"

Daryl drove through the entrance and up to the prison, the others following behind them. He parked his bike with the rest of the cars, and they both jumped off. They waited for the others and hurried into the cellblock.

"Beth!" Maggie called out to her sister as she passed through the door.

Beth hurried forward from where she sat and followed her over to one of the tables. A lantern had been set up there, to give them some light so that they could get the formula ready. Rosalyn placed her bag on to the table and start pulling out everything that they had gotten at the nursery.

Meanwhile, Daryl went over to Carl, who was holding his little sister.

"How's she doin'?" he asked.

"We got it" Maggie nodded to Rosalyn as she grabbed the bottle and formula, ignoring the rest of what they'd gotten for the moment. Rosalyn nodded as she watch Beth and Maggie to pour the formula in and filled it. Once it had been filled, they gave the bottle to Rosalyn who turned around, expecting to give it to Carl. She paused when she saw that Daryl was the one holding the crying baby, softly cradling her in his arms.

Daryl looked up at her and motioned for her to bring the bottle. Rosalyn snapped out of her thought and hurried over to pass the bottle to him.

"Thanks," he muttered. He flipped the bottle and placed it on to the baby's lip. "C'mon. C'mon,"

The crying immediately stopped as she started sucking out the milk, while Daryl cradled the baby in his arm. Still amazed by the two, Rosalyn softly smiled at the rare sight as she gazed at him softly.

"Didn't expect you to be so good with baby, Daryl" Sharon pointed out. "You look pretty good with a baby, right Rosalyn?"

"I didn't expect it either..." Rosalyn nodded dumbly, that was actually what she was thinking as she stared at him. You would never think that Daryl would make a good father figure, with his temper and how easily get mad, and how unsocial and rude he was (and that's not just it). But, here he was holding a bundle of joy in his arms

"Well, let's how good you look when you hold one" Daryl said, a little offended by their comment

Rosalyn immediately shook her head, "I prefer not to"

Daryl was already stepping towards her as Rosalyn made to step back, but she was stopped by Maggie's hand on her back. "Hey, didn't you like kids and babies?" she asked as Rosalyn glanced back an forth at Maggie and Daryl

"Well, yeah..." Rosalyn nodded. It's true that she love kids and especially babies, but she wasn't ready, she didn't want to make a mistake and drop the baby from her hands. "I just... can't"

"C'mon, she ain't gonna bite you," Daryl tried to reassure her. "She don't even have teeth."

"I'm not prepared for this, Daryl" she explained, hoping that he would understand and stop, but it seems like he was not going to stop until she held the baby. He was now in front of her as she shakes her head "I can't... please"

"It's gonna be okay," he insisted, ignoring her plead "You ain't gonna hurt her" He the baby out to her, his gaze were determined. Rosalyn paused before hesitantly holding out her arms to receive the baby. Daryl immediately placed her in her arms.

He grabbed one of Rosalyn's hand and pulled it out from under the baby, to place her hand on the bottle. She glanced down at the baby, who hadn't made a sound as she was being passed from Daryl's grasp into Rosalyn's. Everyone was silent as they watched Rosalyn with the baby.

"I already expect that she looks good with a baby" Glenn pointed out

"Right?" Maggie let out a laugh

They all smiled as they watch Rosalyn, but then their smile dropped when the see her shoulder were shaking. "H-Hey, what's wrong?" Glenn asked almost panickly. They could see tears fell from her eyes even though she was looking down and her hair almost covered her face.

A sob escaped from her lips as Daryl moved around her so that he stood at her back, wrapping his arms around her shoulder comfortingly "S-She is beautiful" she manage to choke out with a light laugh as she looked up with a small smile. Everyone just sighed in relieve and smiled at her

Daryl chuckled lightly before looking over at Carl, who was watching his baby sister with a soft smile. "She got a name yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," Carl replied. "I was thinking…maybe Sophia."

Rosalyn looked up at him when he said that.

"And… " He sighed. "Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Patricia, or…Lori." He looked to the ground as that name crossed his lips and turned around "I don't know."

Rosalyn felt Daryl moved his face a little closer to the baby's which going through her shoulder, almost making her froze in embarrassment at how close his face was to hers. "Yeah…" he cooed at the baby "You like that? Huh? Little ass-kicker."

Rosalyn almost burst out at laughing at that, as the other grinned at him. Daryl grinned up at her before looking around at the others. "Right? That's a good name, right?"

The others laughed and nodded in agreement. Daryl looked back down at the baby. "Little ass-kicker," he murmured. "You like that, huh? You like that, sweetheart?"

As the other laughed at him, Rosalyn was staring at him lovingly withe a soft smile played on her lips without her realizing it. He does know how to make the situation better. "You three look really good together," Sharon suddenly blurted out

Both of them stopped and looked at each other, and she quickly lowered her face back to the baby, to keep the others from seeing her blush while Daryl just grunted in respond "Shut up…" he grumbled, which making the others to laugh again. Even Nathaniel, who dislike him, had a small smile on his lips.

Daryl glanced at Rosalyn and stared at her with a thoughtful look on his face. Rosalyn who seems to feel his gaze at her, turned around to met his gaze and her heart skipped beat in her chest. Somehow his gaze had stopped her brain from working and letting her to stared back at him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Aw~ Sorry if I suck at making a cute moment! I almost melted when I wrote this chapter!**

 **Alright! and THANK YOU FOR READING!** **PLEASE REVIEW AND** **ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

 **Love, Reinnacchi~**

 **XoXoX**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI!**

 **Sorry for the late update! I got a really, really high fever for the past week, so I couldn't write any chapter... sorry I just manage to finish it up today:)**

 **Please Enjoy**

* * *

 **Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Hounded**

Rosalyn slowly opened her eyes, shaking the need to sleep more. She sat up on the bunk and rubbed her sleepy eyes before got off of the bed to stretch her body. She hadn't sleep that much last night, yesterday's event still lingering in her mind, thinking about everything that had happened. She tried to shook the thoughts off her mind, but her mind kept wandering back to Lori and T-Dog, she really missed them. She just can't seem to soak the fact that they were gone just like that.

She quickly got out of her thought and started to bend her body when she felt a sudden pressence on her door frame

"Good morning Daryl" she greeted without bothering to look up. For some reason she know he was the one who stood there.

Straightening her posture, she looked up towards Daryl who had his usual scowl on his face.

He nodded in respond "How are you feelin'?" He muttered

"I feel better" She smiled, stopping to let out a soft yawn "Thank you for asking"

"Did you even sleep last night?" he asked, scowling down at her.

"Yes I did" Rosalyn frowned at him and huffed "In fact I slept very nicely, thank you very much" she added as he scoffed at her

He smirked lightly at her cute respond and shook his head "Yeah right" He turned towards the door, motioning with his head for her to follow him. "C'mon, breakfast is ready."

She frowned. "Already? Did I overslept again?"

"It's alright, you shoud rest more" he grumbled before he jerked his head again as he walked out of the cell. "C'mon."

They walked out into the dining area or what ever it was, where the others were gathered. She notice that Axel and Rick was the only one who wasn't there, but she shook the thoguht out. She saw the group were sitting at the tables and Oscar was standing next to the stairs leading to the outside, eating what looked like bowls of oatmeal or something like that.

Everyone all looked up as the two of them stepped into the area.

"Mornin' sleepy head" Glenn greeted with a chuckle

"Good morning, Glenn" she let out a light laugh

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Maggie asked, although she already knew the answer.

Rosalyn nodded in respond "I did" she smiled "But why didn't anyone come and wake me up sooner?"

"Well, you looked to tired so we decided to let you sleep for a while longer." Christopher explained "You needed it."

"I know you'd say that" Rosalyn laughed lightly as everyone looked at her apologetically "But thank you anyway" She nodded as she and Daryl walked over to get a bowl of the food before they sat with Oscar on the stairs, since the table was alread filled.

"Where's Axel and Rick?" she wondered.

"Axel's trying to fix the generators," Daryl answered.

"And Rick's still out wandering the tombs, I guess," Glenn added.

"Did he even came back last night?"she frowned

"He never came back last night."

"I see" she nodded.

She already guessed that he had gone on a walker killing spree, much like Daryl when he thought that Rosalyn was dead. They decided to left him to do whatever he wanted for the night. Rosalyn was hoping him to have recovered by now, but apparently that wasn't happening.

"Let's give him some time alone," Rosalyn muttered. "But if he still didn't come back, we'll look for him."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Rosalyn shifted her attention towards the baby

"What about the baby?" she asked

"She is alright" Maggie answered "But we're going to need more formula soon,"

Rosalyn frowned slightly before turning towards Glenn "How about we go for a run later today, I found a phone book with some places we can go, see if we can find something?" she suggested earing a disagreeing looks from Daryl and her little brother "We won't go too far from here"

Daryl shot a look at Glenn silently telling him to refuse her suggestion, but being clueless as always Glenn nodded in respond with a grin "Sure" he replied which earning a heavy sigh from Daryl. "I'll go too" Maggie spoke up

"Sure, why not" Rosalyn nodded

They fell into silence, each of them finishing off their breakfast. Rosalyn looked over to Carl who just stared at his food, not even touching it, while she moved hers around with the spoon. The thought of eating doesn't seems to fit with her right now.

"Everybody okay?"

Rosalyn looked over at the familiar voice to find Rick standing in the doorway, looking like he had a fresh shower. She thought that she'd see him be covered in walker blood, but the only thing that Rosalyn could see left on his face was stress, guilt and every mix of emotion that was almost hidden behind his poker face.

"Yeah, we are" Maggie answered

Rick walked into the sitting area to join everyone who just stopped eating and watched him as he approach them.

"What about you?" Hershel asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, averted his eyes from Hershel "I cleared out the boiler block."

"How many were there?" Daryl asked

"I dunno... A dozen, two dozen…" He paused, glancing around the area before looking down at his son "I have to get back. Just wanted to check on Carl." He patted his son on the back lightly before he turned around for the door again.

Glenn stood up. "Rick," he called after him, "We can handle taking out the bodies. Okay? You don't have to."

"No, I do," he argued and walked over to Daryl. "Everyone have a gun and a knife?"

"Yeah. We're runnin' low on ammo though," Daryl informed him.

"Maggie, Rosalyn and me were planning on making a run this afternoon," Glenn said. "Rosalyn found a phone book with some places we can hit, look for bullets and formula."

"We cleared out the generator room," Daryl went on, and Rosalyn raised an eyebrow, surprised at how long she had slept that Daryl and the other had cleared out the generator room "Axel's there tryin' to fix it in case of emergency. We're gonna sweep the lower levels as well."

Rick nodded. "Good. Good…" And then he walked hurriedly out of the sitting area, back to the door that he had just come through.

"Rick!" Hershel called, but all he got in return was the sound of the gate slamming. He just closed the barred door and disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

Rosalyn placed her bag at the back of the car, Glenn and Maggie were still inside, probably still talking with Hershel. They were about to head off to one of the stores to look for supplies. As she closed the back door, she turned around to see Daryl walking towards her obviously not happy.

"You ain't goin'." he demanded, eyes staring into her seriously

She sighed at him and folded her hands while leaning back to the car "Daryl, we're not having this conversation" she huffed

"We are, right now" He almost growled angrily as he grabbed her arms and trying to pull her while making sure he didn't hurt her "It ain't feel right"

"Daryl..." Rosalyn eyes soften at his respond and placed a hand on his face "I'll be alright, I can take care of myself"

"You ain't invicible" he pointed out

"I never say that I am" she replied as she tip toed to give his lips a quick peck "I'm going, okay?"

With a heavy sigh he finally nodded, he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against her before parting away "You'll come back, alright?"

"I will" she smiled while giving him a hug

"Alright love birds, time to part away!" Maggie said, walking out of the cell while grinning at both of them when they quickly pulled away from each other "Ready to go, Rosalyn?"

"Of course" Rosalyn replied

"Don't worry we'll take care of her" Glenn patted Daryl's shoulder as he replied him with a grateful nod.

"Just remember," Daryl said "If she got hurt, you life might be on the line"

Glenn swallowed hard before nodding at him

After giving her final goodbye to Daryl, they finally drove out of the prison.

* * *

Daryl, Oscar and Carl are searching the lower levels of the prison, they made their way through the tombs, clearing any walkers and bodies. Daryl was actually using this time to distract himself, he never liked the idea of Rosalyn going out on a run without him, even though he was sure Maggie and Glenn could take care of her.

"Check it out, man." Oscar's light was pointing at a door that was blocked off by a body. The door opened and closed as much a bit as the body let it. "Must have missed it last night.

"It's probably just one or two of them" he stepped closer to the door, pushing it close slightly to see if it will rile the walker up "Don't look they got muchfight. They ain't going no where. We'll take care of them on the way back."

Deryl looked over to Carl to se the boy hung his head low, obviously still sad at the fact that his mother died and his father was wondering around the prison for only god know where. It has a big effect for a boy his age, he's just a small kid but he's already lost his mother and he'll have to take care of his little sister on the way.

He whistled at him, getting his attention. "Come on." Daryl gestured to follow. As they started walking, Daryl started to tell him a story "You know, my mom, she liked her wine. She liked to smoke in bed. Virginia Slims." he told him, leaning ove to look into a room to see it there where walkers inside before continuing, "I was playing out with the kids in the neighbourhood. I could do that with Merle gone"

Daryl paused "They had bikes. I didn't. We heard sirens getting louder. They jumped on their bikes, ran after it, you know," he moved closer to another door, "hoping to see something worth seein'." the door creaked a little, bu twhen he was sure it was empty, he kept going. "I ran after them, but I couldn't keep up. I ran around a corner and saw my friends looking at me. Hell, I saw everybody looking at me. Fire trucks everywhere. People from the neighbourhood."

He looked down at Carl "It was my house they were there for. And that was my mom in bed, burnt down to nothin'." they kept walking. "That was the hard part. You know, she was just gone. Erased. Nothing left of her. People said it was better that way." he chuckled. "I don't know. Just made it seem like it wasn't real, you know?"

Carlsighed and Daryl looked back over at him. "I shot my mom. She was out. Hadn't turned yet." he paused before adding, "I ended it. It was real." he paused for a second and looked down while mumbling "Sorry about your mom."

"I'm sorry about yours." Daryl looked over to the kid and nodded "Come on."

* * *

Glenn, Maggie and Rosalyn have made their way to town, stopping the car in front of a store. They hadn't seen any walkers so far in the area, so they decided to take a closer look on the store. Both of the girls got off and looked around to double check for any walkers while Glenn went to the back seat to take the bag.

"Clear outside." Maggie informed as they walked back to the front door

"Alright, let's take a look." Glenn nodded, moving to the door.

Maggie walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Hey." he turned to look at her before she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. Rosalyn had to turn away and shakes her head in amusement as Glen reached out to give her a kiss, not satisfied enough with her little peck

"Really guys?" she interrupted them as Glenn grinned sheepishly

"You and Daryl always do that, and we never complaint" Maggie teased

"For the record, me and Daryl haven't even kissed in front of anyone" Rosalyn said in defense "Or if I remember correctly, we haven't"

"Oh? So you kissed secretly?" Maggie smirked earning a huff of embarassment from Rosalyn

Rosalyn averted her eyes to the sky "It's a beautiful day."she changed the subject as Maggie and Glenn grinned in respond. He finally moved to the door and cut the chain so he could get into the store. As the chain fell to the ground, Glenn opened the door, only to be greeted by a bunch of flying birs which startled him and Maggie to the end. Rosalyn almost laughed at their faces "You guys got scared by those?" she laughed lightly as Maggie turned around in embarassment while Glenn continued his way inside.

"Glenn, get that duck." Maggie told him from where sheand Rosalyn stood outside by the door.

"What?"

"Get that duck." she repeated.

He chuckled. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. A kid growing up in a prison could use some toys."

After searching down the store, Glenn finally came out. "We just hit the powered formula jackpot."

"Oh, thank God." Maggie sighed as both of them moved to stand with Glenn.

He showed everything he had in his basket "I also got beans, batteries, cocktail wieners, many mustard. It's a straight shot back to the prison from here. Probably make it in time for dinner." Glenn took the stuff to the car.

"I like the quiet. Back there, back home, you can always hear them outside the fence no matter where you are." Maggie grabbed the baby formula basket, moving to the car to stand by Glenn.

"And where is it y'all good people are calling home?"

Rosalyn, Glenn and Maggie whipped their head over to the sound with their gun raised.

"Merle?" Glenn and Rosalyn asked in surprise

Merle laughed. "Wow!" he put he gun down, moving towards them with his hand raised in the air.

"Hey, back the hell up!" Maggie yelled appearently never got to know Merle.

Merle chuckled "Ho, ho, okay, honey. Jesus."

"You made it." Glenn said almost in disbelieve

"Can you tell me, is my brother alive?" he asked "Huh?"

"He's alive" Rosalyn said reassuringly

"Hey, you take me to him, and I'll call it even on everything that happened up there in Atlanta. No hard feelings. Huh?" he asked, but when nobody answeres him, he looked at his arm, or what's left on it, there was a knife like metal that replaced his hand. He laughed. "You like that? Yeah. Well, uh, I found myself a medical supply warehouse. Fixed it up myself. Pretty cool, huh?"

Glenn sighed. "We'll tell Daryl you're here, and he'll come out to meet you."

"Oh, oh, oh, hold on. Just hold up." Merle take a step forward towards them

"Whoa. Whoa." Glenn exclaimed in warning as Merle stopped and looked at them

"Hold up here. Hold up. Hey, the fact that we found each other is a miracle. Come on, now. You can trust me."

Rosalyn finally stepped in "You trust us. You stay here." she pointed out as Merle tried to smile. There was a long silence and Rosalyn could feel the tension of the situation and she know what would happen soon. Suddenly Merle reached behind him, pulling out a gun. "No!" he shot towards the back's window.

Maggie grabbed Rosalyn as they ducked around the car, Glenn going the other way. Rosalyn saw Merle coming towards Maggie, so she pulled her back and replaced her being pulled towards Merle, the gun pressed to her head. "Easy girl, easy there." he cooed

Glenn came around the corner, gun ready. But he froze, just like Maggie.

"Hey, hey, hold up, buddy, hold up." Merle told them, pressing the gun closer to her head

Glenn and Maggie exchanged worried looks while Rosalyn frowned at the fact that she got captured again "Let go of her, Merle." Glenn warned. "Let go of her!"

"Put your guns in the car right now. Put them in the car, kids." Merle instructed as Maggie and Glenn hesitantly placed the gun into the car "There you go. Now we're gonna go for a little drive."

"We're not going back to our camp." Glenn said sternly

"No, we're going somewhere else." Merle explained "Get in the car! Glenn, you're driving! Move!" he pressed the gun against Rosalyn's haed harder

"Don't." Glenn almost pleaded as Merle glared at him, with that Glenn sighed. "Okay." he moved to the driver's side while slamming te door close angrily.

"Get in! In the front! That's it!" he yelled at Maggie, pulling Rosalyn up so they could walk into the car and when they all got into the car, Glenn drove off to where ever Merle was instructed him to. They could only hope, the other notice this and went to look for them

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright sorry if this chapter suck, honestly I have no motivation ^^ never like this episode anyway**

 **Alright! and THANK YOU FOR READING!** **PLEASE REVIEW AND** **ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

 **Love, Reinnacchi~**

 **XoXoX**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI!**

 **Sorry for the late update! I got a really, really high fever for the past week, so I couldn't write any chapter... sorry I just manage to finish it up today:)**

 **Please Enjoy**

* * *

 **Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

 **When the Dead Come Knocking**

Rosalyn watched as Merle duck taped Maggie to a chair in a room while a man with a sickening smirk pointing a gun at Rosalyn's head. Glenn was in the other room, probably in the same situation as Maggie is. Merle finally took a step back and gave a satisfied smirk at his work

"All done. Nice and tight." he smirked at Maggie "Well we have one more to go"

Maggie struggled against the tape. "Don't you hurt her!" she screamed

He chuckled "I won't," he paused "But somebody will" he shrugged before turning around to the man. "Let's go."

"Wait, you don't know what you're doing. Just don't hurt her" Maggie paused "You're Daryl's brother, right? I-If you hurt her, you don't want to know what he's going to do with you"

He stopped and turned his head slightly toward her. "She's Daryl's girl?"

Maggie paused to answer that "Yeah and he'll never forgive you if she is hurt" she told him with a glare, hoping he'll let her go if he thought his brother wouldn't like him messing around with Rosalyn. But he just opened the door and walked out with both Rosalyn and the man.

"I'll take it from here." Merle told the other man as they walked into another room. There was a chair, just like the room where they put Maggie, only there was no table in here.

Just a chair, nothing else.

He grabbed grabbed Rosalyn's arms and guided her to the chair. She sat on the chair without a struggle "So, you and my brother, huh?" he asked while duck taping her to the chair. Rosalyn just stayed quiet and keep her eyes straight, no trace of fear or panic was seen in them.

There was no point in trying to escape, she had already seen three men with guns around here. She'd be dead before she could even escaped the room, and she didn't want to die, if she die... she would hurt Daryl even more and she din't want to do that

"Ain't talking much did you?" he chuckled "Not the same person as before huh?"

She just looked up at him and stared at him with blank face

"Somethin' happen to you?" he asked, crouching down in front of her

"It doesn't matter anymore, Merle" she smiled at him

"Is that so?" he raised an eyebrow at her. He use his blade to lift her chin up and chuckled "You've change quiet a lot, huh"

"Can't say the same about you" she threw back

"Don't get too cocky darlin'." he pressed the blade against her neck "I could kill you right here, right now, if you didn't fucking stop your mouth"

"Try me" she challenged him with a smile "If you kill me, you'll end up hurting Daryl too, mentally"

"It's true then" he removed his blade from her neck. His eyes caught the chain on her neck and pulled it out, raising his eyebrow at the words on them. He dropped the necklace and burst out of laughing "My little brother had gotten soft, what did y'all do?"

"Nothing" she answered simply

"Yeah right" he scoffed before looking at her straight in her eyes "Now tell me, where's your camp and I can promise your safety. It's a chance of a life time, you can stay here, safe from the walkers and all. All you gotta do is tell me where you've been staying at"

"Like I said last time we see each other" She let out a soft laugh " _'I'd love to. But, no can't do, darlin'_.'. I don't want safety if it's mean my family is going to get hurt because of it"

He sighed. "Suit yourself. But whatever happens to you, don't blame it on me." and with that he walked out and closed the door, leaving Rosalyn alone in the room.

* * *

Rick had decided that he wanted to spend some time outside. He found himself were standing on the pathway between the inner and outer gates, looking at a badly-injured woman. The walkers not taking any notice of her because of the blood on her clothes and skin. In her hand she held a shopping basket and from the looks of it, inside was a lot of baby formula.

From that he knew something was not right.

Carl ran through the gate into the other section in order to open the gate. She looked as if she could barely stand up, Rick notice how she pressed her hand to her leg, bringing it back up with blood on walker on her left the smell of her blood on her hand. He snarled, and she backed up from the fence, her eyes averted from him to the walkers before she glanced back at him, hoping that he'd help her.

Dropping the basket from her hand and her backpack fell off her shoulder, she pulled out her sword. She effortlessly sliced the heads off of some walkers, stabbing a few others, before falling on her back. Carl shot a few walkers who got closer to her.

"Carl!" Rick gestured for him to throw me the keys. Looking out he saw the walkers getting closer to her "Shit!"

When he finally unlocked the front gate, Rick and Carl shot down any walkers headed their way. Hershel and Beth gathered around the opening, cautiously watching as Rick knelt down in front of the unconscious woman.

"Is she bit?" Hershel asked.

"Gunshot," Rick answered after taking a good glance at her wound. Picking her up, Rick tried getting himself and the woman back inside before more walkers came. They rushed into the prison, Carl was at the front holding the basket and sword.

"Carl, get a blanket." I told him as I carried the woman down the stairs. "Beth, water and a towel."

"All right." Beth nodded as she walked off with the baby

"Here?" Carl asked, gesturing to a spot on the ground as he laid out the blanket for Rick to place her on.

"She's not coming in the cell blocks," Rick exclaimed.

He lost his grip slightly and she started falling. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Steady now. All right" he breathed out as Beth handed Rick a towel with some water after the woman had been carefully placed on the ground "All right. Thank you"

He poured a little bit of the water on the woman to get the blood off. The woman's eyes fluttered open, looking around frantically.

"Who are you?" Rick asked. The woman tried reaching for her sword, but Rick kicked it out of the way. "We aren't going to hurt you, unless you do something stupid first, alright?"

"Rick." Everyone turned and saw Daryl walk in, looking at the woman with slight confusion. "Who the hell is this?"

"Wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked gently.

The woman sat up on her elbows, glaring at Rick but not answering."Alright, you could calm yourself for a while"

Rick looked at the woman before looking at everyone else. Everyone stood off to the side, unsure on what to do. He motioned for Beth to go into the cell block "Go ahead" he muttered before turning around to Carl "Carl, get the bag."

Beth quietly nodded and walked towards the cell block, her father behind her, Daryl stepped aside to let them past while he waited for Rick. Carl walked over to where there was a red shopping basket filled with cans of baby formula. Daryl frowned as he watched Carl bring the basket into the cell block. He started to feel uneasy as he stared at the woman.

"We'll keep this safe and sound," Rick said, he raised the katana "The doors are all locked. You'll be safe here." He nodded to a wound on the woman's tight. "And we can treat that."

"I didn't ask for your help," the woman muttered tensely.

"Doesn't matter. Can't let you leave."

With that, he turned to join the rest of the group in the cell block.

* * *

After 10 minute or less, Rick and the others went back to the common room where the woman was at. She had moved to sit at one of the tables, using the cloth to put pressure on the wound. Rick, Daryl, and Hershel came came in, Daryl had his crossbow with him. The moment they entered, she was glaring at him.

"We can tend to that wound for you," Rick offered, "give you a little food and water, and then send you on your way. But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us, and why you were carrying formula."

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy with two pretty girl," the woman said

Daryl tensed slightly at that and Hershel stood up from his place."What happened?" Hershel asked, trying to keep his voice steady. "Were they attacked?"

She looked over at the old man. "They were taken."

"Taken?" he repeated as he leaned down so he could get an eye contact from her again. "By who?"

"By the same son of a bitch who shot me," she said bitterly, looking to the side with an angry frown on her face.

Rick knelt in front of her, forcing the woman to look him in the face. "Hey," he said, calling for her attention urgently. "These are our people. You tell us what happened. _Now_." With that last word, he reached out and pressed a finger the woman's wound.

The woman shot to her feet and off the seat in an instant, forcing Rick's hand away. Daryl raised his crossbow, putting the woman in his sights. "Don't you _ever_ touch me again!" the woman hissed, pointing at Rick in warning

"You better start talkin'," Daryl snapped, getting angrier as the time pass by. He got no time for this, _she_ is out there and more importantly _she_ was in danger, but this woman didn't help him at all "You're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound."

The woman glared at all of them, a look of disgust mixed with anger "Find 'em yourself," she spat.

"Hey. Shh, shh, shh. Put it down" Rick gestured for Daryl to calm down and lowered his weapon. Rick moved in between Daryl and the woman "You came here for a reason," he pointed out

The woman hesitated, as if to think over what she was about to say. When she looked up at Rick, her gaze had softened just a little, but she was still giving him a warning looks."There's a town," she muttered. "Woodbury. About seventy-five survivors. I think they were taken there."

"A whole town?" Rick asked

"Run by a guy who calls himself the Governor." The way she said it, with such disgust and contempt, she held a lot of venom in those words "Pretty boy, charming. Jim Jones type."

"He got muscle?" Daryl asked.

"Paramilitary wannabes," the woman scoffed. "They have armed sentries on every wall."

Rick tilted his head to the side "You know a way in?" he asked.

"The place is secured from walkers, but we could slip our way through."

There was a pause as we waited for Rick's next move. He stared at her for a moment, thinking about her words carefully. Then he spoke again. "How'd you know how to get here?" he asked.

"They mentioned a prison, said which direction it was in, said it was a straight shot." she said simply.

He paused again, studying the woman to see if the woman was telling the truth. Then he finally looked over to Nicole and then Hershel. "This is Nicole and Hershel, the sister and father of the girls who were taken. They'll take care of that," he said, nodding to the woman's wound.

Rick and Daryl exchanged a look before leaving

* * *

Everyone -except Nicole, Hershel and Carl- were standing at the other end of the cell block, away from where Hershel and Nicole was tending to the stranger's wounds while Carl watched over them. Rick explained to everyone what had happened, about the town Woodbury, where Glenn, Rosalyn and Maggie had apparently been taken.

"How do you know we can trust her?" Oscar asked, not exactly believing her story.

"This is Maggie, Rosalyn and Glenn," Beth pointed out urgently "Why are we even debatin'?"

"We ain't," Daryl said "I'll go after 'em."

"Well, this place sounds pretty secure," Rick pointed out "You can't go alone."

"I'll go," Beth volunteered.

Axel stepped forward. "Me too." he said before turning to Oscar.

Oscar nodded. "I'm in."

"I'll go too" Nathaniel said

"Nath, no" Christopher warned him "Did you really think she would be happy to see you out there? We don't know what's out there"

"My sister is captured by some random bastard-," he paused when Christopher gave him a warning look "I'm not going to stay still"

"Your brother is right" Rick nodded, before sighing "You better stay here with the rest of us, in case something happen"

He stared at Rick for a moment before sighing in defeat "Fine"

Rick looked around at all of them, nodding in satisfaction. "All right then."

* * *

Everyone packed some backpacks full of any weapons they needed for the break-in, filling the trunk of the car with all the weapons and things that would be needed. In the end, Beth, Nathaniel, Christopher and Axel would be staying behind with the others, because they didn't have enough room.

Daryl tossed the bag that he brought into the back of the SUV as he and Oscar started filling up the car "I got the flash bangs, and I got the tear gas," he told him before Oscar left to get more. "You never know what you're gonna need," he added as he grabbed his vest, putting it on as Carl walked up to the car.

"Hey" Daryl stepped towards him and took one of the bag from him.

"Thanks."Carl muttered and handed the bag over before turning to toss the bag in with the rest.

Daryl turned to face Carl "Hey. Don't you worry 'bout your old man," he said. "I'm gonna keep my eye on him and I'll bring Rosalyn back" he patted him on the back comfortingly, he nodded as Daryl headed back inside to get some more supplies.

Rick came out of the cell block with a duffel bag and a crate. "Carl," he called as he handed the crate and bag over to Oscar, before he led his son away from everyone. Hershel came down the stairs to stand with the rest of them. Daryl came out after them with the last bag and placed it in the car, after that they started filing into the car.

"Her Daryl!" Daryl stopped his track and turned around to look at Christopher who's making his way towards him with Nathaniel behind him "I'm trusting her in your hands, got it?"

"You better bring her back in one piece" Nathaniel said

"You ain't have to tell me that" he smirked which earned a smirk from both of the brothers. He nodded to them and slipped into the car. The woman took the passenger seat, and Rick was about to climb into the driver's side when Hershel stopped him.

"Bring them back," he looked at him eyes

Rick gave him a court nod and slipped into the driver's seat.

* * *

The door to the room where Rosalyn was kept in was opened, she was expecting Merle to came in, but it wasn't him. It was a man who she expected to be the governor, she could tell that from his vibes. He took his time looking at her face, her eyes harden at the sight of him.

"My, my... what a lovely face you got there" he chuckled

Rosalyn gave out a sarcastic smile at him "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much"

"Well..." he took a nearby chair and dragged it towards her before sitting in front of her. "Why don't you tell me where you staying at? I won't do anything to hurt them, don't worry. I'll just going to bring them here, we'll take care of you."

"Really now?" she raised her eyebrow "I don't think I can believe in your words of lies"

He shook his head. "Got an attitude, don't you?" he chuckled "Well maybe you should"

Rosalyn flinched when as he reached out for her which making him to smirk. He grabbed some of her golden locks and placed it in front of his face with a sickening smile. That move was enough to make her trembled in fear

Just then, his hand went to grab her neck and squeeze it tightly until she couldn't breath properly "Tell me where your camp is." he snapped

"... No" she manage to choke out while glaring at him, even thought she was trying to fight for air.

"I'll ask you one more time" His grip loosened as he looked into her eyes "Tell me where your camp is."

Gasping for breath she shook my head. "No."

His fist came colliding with her cheek "Tell me where your camp is." he repeated

"Don't you hear me? I said no" she scoffed slightly at him while shaking her head once more, spitting the blood that was in her mouth

He glared at her and pulled out his knife to cut her hands lose before he forced her to stand up. He took a hold of her hair and slammed her head against the wall. He continue to press her face again the wall while using his other hand to unbuttoned her flannel shirt before he let it fall to the ground leaving her with only her tank top. He released his grip on her face, forcefully grabbing both of her hands and bringing it above her head.

His hands moved under her shirt, rubbing his hands against her skin. "Tell me where your camp is." he said again while pushing himself closer to her.

"Do whatever you want" she bit out before taking a deep breath to calm herself down "But I'm not going to tell you anything"

"Then," he bring his face closer to her ear and whispered "How about I kill all of your friends and of course, your boyfriend. But I won't kill you, I'll keep you here to suffer"

Rosalyn just gave him a weak smile "Doesn't matter if I did tell you or not... you're just going to kill us all no matter what" she manage to roll her eyes at him "I know how heartless you're"

He gave her wrist a final squeeze to make sure it'd leave a mark before he gave another blow at her and took her shirt with him. She slide down to the ground, her mind is going blank. Before she knew it, her breath was coming out as a short breath.

 _'Oh god, not now'_ she thought as she felt her vision to blur, and then everything went black

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright! sorry for mistake and randomness, can't think straight and I might not update regularly because I'm in my last year of high school, so I'm soo busy It's suck but yeah... and THANK YOU FOR READING!** **PLEASE REVIEW AND** **ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

 **Love, Reinnacchi~**

 **XoXoX**


	13. Chapter 13

**HI!**

 **Sorry for the late update! I have been busy with my homework! SO Sorry!**

 **Please Enjoy**

* * *

 **Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

The group pulled off after a few miles away from the woodbury, just like the woman told them to. Everyone climbed out and immediately went to the trunk to gather their stuff. Daryl grabbed his bag and crossbow as the other took their stuff.

"They have patrols," the woman explained "We're better off on foot."

"How far?" Rick asked, looking up at the sky."Night's comin'."

"It's a mile, maybe two."

No one even bother to looked back over their shoulder when they heard snarling. There was a walkers stumbling towards them, but it's far enough that they didn't need to bother kill it. Once everyone had their stuff, Daryl closed the trunk and followed the rest into the woods. The woman lead the group with Oscar right behind her while Rick and Daryl walk behind Oscar.

"I know what you and Rosalyn did for me," Rick spoke up "For my baby, while I was gone…working things out- Thank you."

"It's what we do," Daryl told him.

They kept walking, not needing to say anything else. It wasn't long before Daryl paused to hear the groans of walkers near by. "Rick" he whispered and Rick without any further question and hesitation kneel down."Down!" Rick whispered, and everyone quickly fell to their knee.

"Formation. No gunfire," Rick ordered as he moved forward to put his machete to a walker's head. Daryl continue behind him and fired a bolt into another's head, before he went back to the formation. "Oscar." Rick called out as Oscar stepped forward and slammed his weapon into one of the walker and started smashing its head in.

"There's too many of 'em," Daryl said out loud. They all seemed to agree with him as Oscar grabbed his duffle bag that he dropped earlier and slung it back to his shoulder. "This way," Rick called as he took off to a narrower path that wasn't infested with walkers with the other behind him. They found a wooden cabin at the end of the path and Rick kicked the door in. They got into the cabin quickly, and the woman was the last one to go in. "Get the door." Rick ordered as the woman turned around and slam the door close.

"Keep it down, keep it down" Rick warned

For a moment, the group just stood by the door, waiting to see if anything would be come out while Rick shined his flashlight around the room to check if there's anything around. Just then, they started to notice a strong smell coming from the hall.

"That smell… It's loud!" Daryl grunted as he covered his nose with the back of his hand.

It smelled like something had been rotting as Daryl move further into the house, searching for the source of the smell with Rick and Oscar both him from behind, leaving the rest of the group at the door. The cabin was pretty dark, all of the windows had been boarded shut, so there's only few of the sun managed to leak through. The buzzing of flies was heard as the smell got stronger with every steps they took.

"What the hell is that?" Oscar asked.

"Gotta be a fox," Daryl said "or what's left of one."

Rick turned his flashlight to take a better sight upon something that looked like a dead animal lying on the ground, and it had been dead long enough to start smelling.

"I guess Lassie went home." Daryl said as he turned around, to check the other room, when the walkers had started slamming themselves to the front door, trying to push their way through. Rick decided to ignore the sound and turned around to clear the cabin first.

Rick quietly called Daryl when he saw a bed in the far corner of the cabin and jerked his head at the bed. There are blankets covering the bed, but he notice something was hiding under the thick blankets. Daryl walked over with his knife ready to attack what might be in the blanket, Rick grabbed the blanket and hesitated for a second before pulling them off.

Once the blankets had been pulled off, a hermit quickly stood with gun in his hand jolted up, a shotgun aimed at all of them. The two of them jumped as a man shot up with a startled yell.

"Who the hell are you?" the man demanded as he pointed out his gun while Daryl watched the man closely with his knife held in front of him readily.

"We don't mean any harm" Rick tried to calm him down

"Get outta my house!" the man cried

"Okay, okay, okay, we will, but we can't right now."

"NOW!" The man shouted back and the sound attracted the walkers and they seemed to have gotten louder.

"Shut him up," the woman glared

"Get out right now!"

"There are wakers outside!" Rick snapped, trying to get him to understand

The man looked over to Daryl before settling his eyes on Rick. They could see that his eyes looked so frightened. "I'll call the cops," the man warned

"I _am_ a cop" Rick stated as calm as he can "Now, I need you to lower the gun." Rick said as he lowered himself down to put his machete to the ground not breaking eye-contact with the man didn't budge and held his shotgun even tighter, looking around at everyone frantically. Rick slowly stood back him, his hands still raised. "Everything's fine," Rick said slowly "Let's just-let's just take this nice and slow, okay?"

"Look at me," Rick called the man when he still looked around "Hey, hey…"

The man stared at him for a moment "Show me your badge," he suddenly shouted, aiming the gun at Rick's head.

"All right. It's in my pocket. It's in my pocket." Rick nodded as he pointed down to his pocket "Now, I'm just gonna reach down nice and slow."

Rick slowly started reaching down to his pocket as the man's eyes followed his hand, but he kept the gun on Rick's chest. While he was distracted, Rick smacking the guns from his face to the side. The man fired in shock as the bullet went through and make a hole in the door. Rick managed to take the gun from the man, and shoved it out from his hand before putting the man into a head lock.

"Let go of me!" the man struggled "I'll kill you, you-! Let go of me!"

."Shut up!" Rick hissed as he placed his hand over the man's mouth "Shut up!"

The man bit Rick's hand as he grunted in pain and the man had gotten himself out of Rick's grasp, running toward the front door shouting. "Help!" he cried out a he quickly ran towards the front door "They found me! Help me!"

"Don't open that door!" Rick tried to warn him.

Before the man could even reach door, the woman stabbed him through the chest with her katana. She pulled it back, and the man fell to the floor with a lifeless thud which making everyone to stare at the woman in shock.

* * *

Rosalyn's eyes finally fluttered open as she adjusted the light from the room. She took a deep breath, trying to erase the thing that just happen earlier. She her legs and buried her face into her knee while closing her eyes tightly. Will she die today? She can't die now, there's still a lot of things that she wanted to do. She didn't like the thought of leaving her friends back at the prison, what about her brothers? And Daryl? She can't die, not today.

When she finally collected herself, Rosalyn slowly stood up and walked towards the door, thinking that there's no one outside since there's no sound at all. But then, the door opened as a man came into the room, his eyes landed on her as he scoffed

"Finally got your sense back?" he headed towards her and grabbed her by the arm "Let's get going"

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as the man started to pull her out of the door.

"Back to your friends" The man stated. Rosalyn blinked for a second and she could feel her heart drop into her stomach, she felt uneasy at his words. She could only hope they didn't do anything to Glenn or Maggie. The man led her into a room where she can see Glenn and Maggie were kneeling beside each other while Merle circle around them with gun in his hand.

"Here's the last one" the man shoved Rosalyn into the room as she looked at Merle

"Finally" Merle grinned before he motioned her to kneel beside Maggie "Hurry up and join your little friend, blondie"

Rosalyn slowly walked towards them and kneel beside Maggie who's sobbing lightly. Her eyes averted to Glenn, his eye was almost swollen, blood was smearing his face and body and he was shirtless, because his shirt was worn by Maggie. Rosalyn knew that he could barely stand without help.

"It was nice to see you again," Merle stated "Glad that we could catch up."

"Just keep looking at me." Glenn told Maggie, as he held her hand

"I love you." Maggie said as two of them look at each other, just as a bag was put over her head.

Merle walked over to Rosalyn and stared down at her as she stared back at him. She could see conflict in his eyes just before he put a bag over her head. Rosalyn's eye went wide slightly as she hear him saying "I'm sorry" it was barely audible, but she could clearly hear him

"On your feet," another voice ordered. "Move. Let's go, come on."

They were forced onto their feet and the men led them out of the room. Just after a few steps, Rosalyn could feel and heard an explosion just right in front of them as all of the woodbury's men cough painfully. She confusedly stood there and tried to wrap her mind around the whole situation. Suddenly the bag was removed from her head, revealing the face of Daryl Dixon right in front of her full with worry and anger. Rosalyn could see Rick and the other had saved Maggie and Glenn.

"C'mon" Daryl muttered, pulling her close as he led her out of the smoke, the guards seemed to recover from the attack, and started firing. They ducked and ran to where the exit with the other before they all got out of the warehouse.

Daryl kept one of his arm around Rosalyn while the other holding his crossbow, refusing to let her go in this situation. Rick and Maggie had supported Glenn as they ran through the streets, trying to avoid any more of the guards. When Rick led them to another room, Glenn stumbled to his knees with Maggie immediately at his side.

"Inside, quick!" Rick told them as they approach the nearest building. When they got into the building, Glenn stumbled to his knee, scooting over to one of the tables to lean on them with Maggie at his side. Daryl placed Rosalyn right beside Glenn and Maggie as he continue his way to the back before pacing back "Ain't no way out back here," he exclaimed

"Rick, how did you find us?" Maggie asked him out loud

Rick didn't say anything and looked over to Glenn. "How bad are you hurt?" he asked while turning towards Rosalyn who quickly nodded and started to check for any other injuries on him. Beside the purple eyes, busted lips and some dried blood on his chin and neck, she couldn't find anything else, but she was sure his torso was bruised and swollen.

"I'll be all right," Glenn grunted in slight pain while smiling lightly at Rosalyn

Rick nodded over to Rosalyn waiting for her confirmation. "His torso might be swollen and there's a few bruise on him..." she paused as her eyes met Glenn's pleading eyes as she continued, "But I'm sure he'll be alright"

"What about you?" Daryl asked

"I'm alright" she smiled at him lightly to assure him. Rick nodded in satisfaction before he turned around

"Where's that woman?" Maggie asked before Daryl could question her any further.

Rick glanced around "She was right behind us." he said before knelling down in front of one of the windows, looking outside.

"Maybe she was spotted," Oscar said.

"Want me to go look for her?" Daryl suggested

"No," Rick replied shortly as he turned back to Rosalyn, Glenn and Maggie "We gotta get them outta here. She's on her own."

"Daryl," Glenn called out, trying to bit out of his pain "this was Merle."

Daryl paused, tensing down at the name of his brother. Rosalyn herself tensed as Glenn spoke up, this is not the time talk about this, she knew Daryl would do something when he know that his brother is still alive and was right in this place. It was too late for her to keep the truth from him.

"It was," Glenn said He did this."

"You saw him?" he asked as he stepped closer to them.

"Face to face. He threw a walker at me." he explained as Maggie helped him to put his jacket on. "He was gonna execute us."

He stepped forward even more with a confused look on his face. "S-So my brother's this Governor?" he asked hesitantly

"No, he's somebody else," Maggie replied instead "Your brother's his lieutenant or somethin'."

"Does he know I'm still with you?" he said looking a little hopeful which making Rosalyn to feel uneasy as she watch him focused on Glenn's every words.

"He does now," Glenn said, looking guilty as he did "Rick, I'm sorry. We told him where the prison was. We couldn't hold out."

Rick quickly kneel in front of him and placed his hand on his shoulder "Don't. No need to apologize," he said as he patted his leg before going back to the window to look outside again.

"They're gonna be looking for us." Maggie told them

Rick nodded as he turned away from the window "We have to get back," he looked at Glenn with worry as he walked towards him. "Can you walk? We got a car a few miles out."

After letting out a painful sigh he nodded "I'm good,"

"Alright." Rick nodded and grabbed one of Glenn's arms as he and Maggie helped him to his feet.

Daryl quickly stepped forward "Hey, if Merle's around, I need to see him," he said almost desperately. He moved to go towards the door, but Rick stepped out in front of him just in time to stop him.

"Not now. We're in hostile territory," Rick pointed out

"He's my brother. I ain't gonna—"

"Look at what he did!" he snapped quietly, looking over to Rosalyn, Maggie and Glenn and"Look, we gotta - we gotta get outta here now."

"Maybe I can talk to him," Daryl said. "Maybe I can work somethin' out."

"No, no, no, you're not thinking straight." He glanced behind again at Maggie, Glenn, and Rosalyn, "Look, no matter what they say, they're hurt. Glenn can barely walk. Rosalyn is mentally unstable. How are we gonna make it out if we get overrun by walkers, or if this Governor catches up to us? I need you, Rosalyn needs you."

Daryl stared at him, obviously helpless and desperate. Seeing the mixed emotion in his eyes, Rosalyn pulled herself together and walked towards him to take his hand, giving it a light assuring squeeze which he return gratefully.

"Are you with me?" Rick asked.

Daryl glanced at Rosalyn and nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello long time no see! As you know I might not update regularly because I'm in my last year of high school, so I'm busy It's suck but yeah... anywayTHANK YOU FOR READING!** **PLEASE REVIEW AND** **ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

 **Love, Reinnacchi~**

 **XoXoX**


	14. MOVING and DELETING!

**Hello all long time no see!**

 **I'm planning on re-writing this story and add a little bit plot, but I'll write it in my other account :)**

 **I'm sorry for the inconvenience since I see a lot of mistake was written in this story**

 **My Acc: Rhee Reinna**

 **That's all I can say, see you all later :)**


End file.
